


This Charming Man

by max_by_the_gods



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Emotionally Repressed, Fair, Fairground, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fix-It of Sorts, Gabriel is Bad at Feelings (Supernatural), Hook-Up, Hurt Sam Winchester, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Monsters, Paranormal, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester's First Time With a Man, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Song references, Supernatural Elements, Washington, Weight Issues, mlm, theme park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/max_by_the_gods/pseuds/max_by_the_gods
Summary: Working a back-to-back case wasn’t gonna be easy but Dean thought it would be fun, considering that it was at a festive Halloween fairground. Sam was just looking for a distraction or a chance to prove himself. However, he found a young fair employee who intrigued him instead, but is this person really who he says he is?-(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, concepts, or plot of the show “Supernatural.” This is fanfiction and I only created this specific altered version. Supernatural is owned by Warner Bros™)
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**_This Charming Man - Chapter 1_ **

The air was crisp and cold. So much so, that Sam felt it burn his throat as he inhaled it. Their rolled-down windows allowed the frigid weather to cascade across their battered faces. Their prior battle with a Rougarou had been a struggle not only due to the creature's strength but the fact that he still seemed to be somewhat confused by his own actions and unable to control himself. Sam will never get over the feeling of having to put down someone who didn’t deserve it. He closed his eyes and took a pained breath, not only due to the dry air but to his bruised ribs that expanded with his inflating lungs.

“It’s not your fault Sammy,” Dean spoke matter of factly, left arm perched on the window, right steering the wheel of the dark Impala. Sam wasn't having it though, “Dean, don’t-”

“Don’t what Sam?!” Dean raised his voice in anger, not having any of his brothers self-blaming bullshit today.

“Don’t try to reassure me I did nothing wrong,” Sam spoke with high tension, stress leaking from his every word.

“Well, here's the thing, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Sam scoffed at his brother’s words, “we find a monster, we gank it. That’s how we roll Sammy. Regardless of how much of a monster he was, he was still hurting people. If he knew what was going on he would have wanted it that way.” Dean folded his arm into the car and off of the window sill, “Think of it as a mercy killing.” he rubbed the hand down his face, an obvious symptom of stress.

“I don’t need you to try and make me feel better Dean. It’s okay, I’ll be fine.” Sam spoke in a softer tone as he started rolling his window up. Dean copied this action almost subconsciously. “If you say so.”

The rest of the drive was long and tiring. They had finished their case around late noon and had been driving for 3 hours at this point. Normally they might have kept driving until they were too exhausted to keep going. But they were already tired from their prior case so they stopped at a motel on the way out.

While Dean was registering in the lobby of the rustic motel, Sam looked around until his eyes caught sight of the newspaper rack sitting on the counter. Sam usually avoided looking through newspapers, now that he had the internet to search for all his cases. As when he used to read the newspaper, an article, non-supernatural related, would always grab his attention, usually depressing him further and putting him in a bad mood. The news was generally bad news.

Though, this paper had decorative pumpkins and cartoonish monsters littered around the front articles, celebrating the festivities of October known as Halloween. Sam debated with himself for a moment, he hated Halloween, but he was bored and in need of a distraction.

He took a paper on his way to the room.

Dean wanted to use the shower first, as he still had some blood caked to his hands and arms. Sam suspected he didn’t like the extra attention that drew to him on their way in. As Dean showered, Sam quiled his boredom and melancholy with the newspaper. The front page had been taken up mostly by matters involving politics. Another article, right under it, which was much more colorful, advertising an annual fair that was taking place about 10 miles from the town they were staying in. Sam skimmed over that article, as the fair was very centered around Halloween activities. Folding the paper to the next page, another article had caught his attention. It was related to the exact festivities taking place in the town mentioned on the prior page. Multiple accounts of people demanding this fair be taken down and canceled. From people claiming it was too frightening for the town's children, to them stating that the fair was a gathering place for predators to nab children from unsuspecting parents. Sam decided that this looked like an awful lot of complaints for such a place to still be running. He tried to convince himself not to look much more into it, admittedly poorly, but eventually found himself digging through research on his laptop about this fair.

When Dean stepped out of the bathroom towel draped over his shoulders, sweatpants around his hips, he looked at Sam stating, “Bathroom’s free,” as he started to dig through the duffle bag at the end of his bed.

“I think I found us another case.” Sam made eye contact with his brother for a moment before diving back into the research he had laid before him on his laptop. “I knew you were gonna say that!” Dean said loudly, in an almost “I told you so” attitude. Sam ignored him and kept going, “There’s this fair taking place in the area and, get this, people, mostly children, end up missing every year.”

“So what? A couple of parents get drunk, their kids runoff, and end up getting taken by some perv?”

Sam shook his head, “I don’t think so. The numbers are too high to be random nabbing with no one seeing anything.” Sam turns his computer, so his brother could take a look at what he had found on the screen.

Dean reads the article Sam was now showing him as he pulled on a shirt. “Okay, so the numbers are high. But that still doesn’t mean it’s our kind of thing.” Dean was now using his towel to scrub at his short wet hair.

“No, but there is more. Apparently, people have been complaining for a while about how this fair is unsafe. They’ve been saying that it’s too traumatizing and a lot of people are trying to file lawsuits for permanent damages to their children.”

“Permanent damage? What? The Ferris wheel starts spinning off or something?” Dean asked rhetorically, trying to make light of the situation.

“No Dean,” Sam said with exasperation in his tone, sighing he said, “they mean permanent damages mentally. You know, like what we have to deal with every time the stuff we do gets to be too much.” Sam ventured to make his brother a bit uncomfortable for the insensitive comment he made. And based on the face Dean was making now, it had worked.

“Look, we deal with our shit, we burn it and we bury it with the rest of the monsters we kill.” Dean tried to put on a tough front most of the time but Sam could tell his brother still struggled with the things they’ve seen, the things they’ve done. There were times where Sam wanted to shake him by the shoulders and tell him to snap out of it but Sam knew better than anybody that it was not the way to get a person to open up, especially if that person was Dean Winchester.

“I think we have different definitions of ‘dealing with our shit’.” Dean made a face at Sam for saying such a thing but Sam continued on his explanation, “Anyways after I did some more digging I found people who were more in-depth about what was so terrifying about this fair. Some were saying that the rides they display had too much “violent imagery,” but after later inspection of the rides they found stuff that was pg-13 at best.”

“So faulty business practices and a couple mistakes? Come on Sam, this really doesn't strike me as our kind of thing. Just seems like some poor son of a bitch is gonna have to pay a lot of money if he doesn’t get this show on the road.” Dean was now sitting across from Sam at the small motel table.

“I know you don’t think it’s gonna be something but I’m just getting a feeling Dean.” Sam tried to speak earnestly.

“Yeah, or you’re just freaking out over nothing, ‘cuz you want a distraction,” Dean suggested sharply.

“So what if it is Dean?! What if I do want to get out and work again? I’m tired of feeling like I’m doing nothing.” Sam sighed, rubbing his hands up his face and through his hair, tucking it behind his ears. “It’s 10 miles from here. Can we just... go take a look at it tomorrow and see if it is something, and if it’s not, we can leave?” Sam tried compromising with his brother. Dean looked at him hard for a moment before sighing, “Fine, but on one condition,” Dean held up a finger before pointing it at Sam, “you’ve gotta try and loosen up for a bit while we’re there. Have fun, hell, enjoy a fair!” Dean barked out a laugh. “How often do we get to see fun sites on our cases?”

“All the time Dean.”

“Really? Huh, well, doesn’t feel like enough to me. Probably ‘cuz we’re working the whole time.” Dean laughed a bit more at that, leaning across the table to punch his brother in the shoulder.

“Alright,” Sam lifted his arms, folding them over his chest, “I promise to have fun at the fair while we're trying to make sure more children don’t get murdered.”

Dean frowned at that, then cringing a bit said “You didn’t have to word it like that.”

After a shower and a night’s sleep, Sam was up at 7:00 getting dressed.

He tried to wake up Dean as he buttoned his white shirt, by kicking the side of Dean’s bed and stating, “We got a case today, come on, get up!” To which Dean shot up quickly, a shocked look on his face and an arm half-way under his pillow, grabbing for a concealed weapon Sam knew would be there. Sam frowned at that. “Aah man,” Dean fell back down on his pillow. “You never sleep in this late.” Sam retorted to Dean’s first disgruntled noises of the day. “It’s the day after a successful hunt. I was trying to get some good ol’ fashioned shut-eye.” Dean rolled over onto his side. “We have a hunt today, in case you forgot.” Sam spoke pinched, what Dean usually referred to as his “bitchy” voice. “Yeah, yeah, I remember. Jeez, Sammy, why’d you have to go and get us another case right away? Is there no rest for you?!” Dean whined, rolling back over, sitting up, and finally getting a full look at his brother. “What’s with the Fed get-up? Thought we were gonna relax a bit today?” Dean accused as he got out of bed and started heading for the bathroom. “Well, Yes, we are. I just thought it would be better to do that in the suit so we wouldn’t have to change.” Sam lied. Dean made a face at him, “and it’s gonna look so casual with two grown-ass men, wearing suits, running around a theme park with a bunch of kids and teens.” Sam cringed as he could hear Dean start to relieve himself as he yelled from the bathroom. Sam hated when Dean talked to him while he was pissing. “And we just do, what? Hang out there all day in the suits, which attract attention by the way, and then tell them hours after that we’re FBI?” Sam could hear Dean's snide tone and sarcastic laugh, he knew he wasn't gonna win this argument.

“Fine, you’re right. We’ll make do with our regular clothes.” Sam said as he started to undo all the work he had done to look nice, “But we should bring the badges so we can tell them we were undercover, just in case.”

An hour and a half later they were standing at the entrance of the fairground. It had orange and black streamers lining the support beams of every ride. Creepy monster props decorated every corner. Employees wore costumes and face paint by the booths. Children screamed with joy as they ran across dirt-paved paths. All together it looked like a fun place to be, but they both knew that looks could be deceiving.

As they walked into the fairground the smell of kettle corn and candy drifted towards them. It was because of this, Dean started to complain about how he wouldn’t have eaten such a big breakfast if he had known there would be so much food available to them.

“You know who you remind me of?” Sam asked.

“Who?”

“The rat from Charlotte's Web.”

“You mean that movie about the pig and the spider who could write?” Dean questioned.

“Well, it was a book first and the spider couldn't actually write; she could only copy words.” Sam elaborated on his knowledge of the well-renowned children’s book.

Dean made a face at him however, “You are such a nerd,”

“At least I’m not a rat that gorges myself on garbage.” Sam teased.

“Hey! Look, your insults mean nothing to me because they’re all filled with references to a movie I barely remember.” Dean waved one hand around for emphasis. “All I remember from that movie was I thought the spider was hot.” Dean put on a nasty grin which made Sam shudder and scrunch up his face in distaste. “Gross.”

“Oh, come on! You can’t tell me you didn’t also have the hots for that bug!” Dean started laughing as he punched Sam’s shoulder.

“She’s a spider, Dean,” Sam spoke in a monotone voice as he rubbed the tender spot on his arm Dean had punched a little too hard.

“So?”

“Spiders are arachnids.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Dean asked, to which Sam couldn’t tell if he was entirely serious or not.

“No Dean, arachnids are not bugs.”

“Like I said before, nerd.” Dean put on a sing-song tone of voice as they continued through the fair.

About two hours later they had gotten a pretty good perimeter on the area. Which was for the sake of sightseeing as well as looking for things to do.

“Wow,” Sam looked over at his brother who was indicating an arcade set up which was in a type of thin building formation rather than a tent. “I’ve gotta check this out.” Dean started walking forward but stopped when he noticed his brother was not following. “You’re not gonna join me?”

“I think I’m gonna look around a little more.”

Dean made a face at him before pointing directly at him and saying, “Fine, but remember what I said Sammy, have fun.” Dean started to turn before quickly facing his brother again and saying, “Go out and find yourself some ass dude,” Sam raised an eyebrow at that, “like, how often do you ever get some? This is your chance to pick up some hot babe and take her back to the motel without me being in the way.” Sam had to admit, he had a point to his logic, other than the small fact that Sam absolutely hated hooking up. Dean waved and headed inside the strange temporary building before Sam started his trek around the fair again.

Don’t get Sam wrong, he liked sex. It made him feel relieved and calm afterward. Like his worries were temporarily gone. But that feeling was only that, temporary. Sam suspected his brother clung to sex with strangers for so long because of that feeling. Because of their lives, the constant fear and pain, Dean had found his way of “dealing.” He enjoyed sex and by the looks of it, he enjoyed it when other people enjoyed it with him. Which is it of itself was not a bad thing. It was just concerning at some points because Dean had been around so much. Sam was worried about not only his sexual health but the effect it had on Dean mentally. But that brought Sam back to how Dean had enjoyed this coping mechanism so much, that he had recommended it to Sam.

Though Sam didn’t really enjoy sex with strangers so much. He found it awkward and difficult to navigate. Like going down a path he had no directions to. Going on dates was a nightmare for Sam. He always felt so incredibly awkward. The first time he got asked out he invited other people because he hadn’t realized he had been asked on a date. He was lucky Jessica was so understanding. He much preferred being in a long-term relationship with someone he loved and cared about; however, that wasn't something he was gonna openly admit to Dean. Though he knew how hunter relationships usually went down. They crashed and burned.

Sam tried hard not to think of everyone he’s gotten close to intimately.

Sam found himself stopped in front of a funhouse ride. One that had a young operator standing in front of its opening. Sam had always hated rides like that. Or that’s at least what he had told Dean and their dad. The truth was, Sam was scared, he didn’t like the unexpected turns and the feeling of being out of control, it truly scared him.

Sam was about to turn around before a very nostalgic voice spoke out to him. “You scared?” the voice had a slight lisp but nothing too familiar that Sam could pinpoint. He turned back around facing the operator who stood at the same height as him elevated by the ride’s opening steps. “What? N-no, I just don’t really like these rides all that much.” Sam was taken by surprise but tried to compose himself quickly in front of the handsome man. “Oh, poppycock!” The stranger spoke with a laugh, Sam raised an eyebrow at the wording. “Nobody’s scared when it comes to these things it seems, yet they don’t want to ride them and they come here to a place full of them.” Sam felt like this was a strange interaction to be having with an employee at a theme park but listened all the same. “And you know why they do it?” Sam shook his head because he didn’t know, smiling a bit as this stranger seemed to be very eccentric. “Because they secretly wanna be a part of it. They wanna go on the ride but can’t because their fear is holding them back.” Sam looked at the man head-on, saying “You really want me to go on this ride, don’t you?” To which the stranger replied, “Absolutely!” Sam sighed getting on the ride.

As Sam had suspected he hated the ride, it made him sick and nervous all over. Jostled him around and confused him. But as he got off the ride the handsome operator from before was there to help him out of the cart with a strong warm hand and laughter-filled blue eyes. “You’re okay buddy,” Fell from the man’s lips as he pulled him from the cart and pointed to the exit of the ride. “You should have just said you got motion-sick easy.” Sam glared with no heat at this overly friendly man. Who only smiled and laughed in response to his glare. Losing the battle Sam found himself smiling. Infected with this man’s contagious short laughter.

Now standing on the same level Sam could see their height difference more clearly. This man stood at a reasonable 5’10” at least from what Sam could tell. He looked young but not too young, perhaps in his mid-twenties. He had high cheekbones and clear skin. In other words, this man was very attractive. “I promise, I don’t usually get sick that easily,” Sam tried to convince the dark-haired man in front of him. And for the most part, what he said was true; however, his interaction with this man had already made him nervous before going on the ride. “Sure buddy,” The man had said, drawn-out and clearly unbelieving, smirking up at him. Sam felt his face flush slightly. He had always felt nervous in front of attractive people, they had always intimidated him. Lucky, this man seemed nice enough.

It was at that moment Sam realized he did not know the man's name to which he quickly looked to the stranger’s chest for the signature name tag that always adorned these workers. He wore a bright red polo with a yellow collar which seemed to be the uniform for the fair's employees. But he was also wearing a grey zip-up jacket over it, which Sam could understand because of the cool weather. Unfortunately, this jacket was also obscuring his view of the plastic white name tag in which he could only make out a bold black “G.”

Sam was feeling a little loopy from the ride and very close with this stranger. So he decided to gently slide his finger under the side of his jacket pulling at it until it was no longer obscuring the name tag. It had said “Garrett.” This stranger's name was Garrett. The man named Garrett pulled back from Sam’s hand, slightly smirking a bit and raising an eyebrow at him.

“Getting a little handsy there, aren’t we?” The man named Garrett asked jokingly, a smirk adorned his lips.

“Sorry!” Sam quickly pulled his hand away, “was just trying to get a look at your name tag.” Sam pointed to Garrett’s chest where the jacket had once again completely fallen over the tag. Sam felt embarrassed for what he thought would be a more casual touch but had ended up maybe making the man uncomfortable?

To this the man looked down at his own chest, letting out a startled laugh. “Whoops! That’s supposed to be visible at all times,” Garrett started to unclip his tag, placing it over the grey jacket he adorned, “company policy, you know?” The man joked making a show of dusting himself off as if he had changed his whole outfit. “There how’s that?” Garrett smiled warmly with a hint of playfulness. Sam used this opportunity to look Garrett up and down jokingly but there was nothing joking in the way he felt about it. “Better, at least now I can see your name,” Sam said quickly, lip curling upwards.

The other man smiled at him, “Well lucky you, you already know my name. But how about yours?” Garrett looked at him knowingly while lightly folding his arms as he led on the bar supporting the line dividers of the ride. Sam debated only for a moment about telling this stranger his name. After all, he had a common first name, what could it hurt?

“It’s Sam.”


	2. Chapter 2

_**This Charming Man - Chapter 2** _

Sam continued talking with this stranger named Garrett until he felt he was distracting him from his job. Which Garrett didn’t allude to at all. It was just Sam’s keen observational skills of the line and his overwhelming insecurity about being an annoyance to others. Though if Sam didn’t know any better he’d say that Garrett looked a bit disappointed for him to leave.

Sam felt… a number of things. Excited, happy, like he wanted to bounce off of the walls but remain looking cool all at once. He had felt like this before, with people he had certain chemistry with. With people he liked.

Sam tried to push the thought away, as it seemed a bit odd to be focusing on such a thing when he had so much other work to do. But then again, Dean was nowhere near ready to start the case and had told him that there was “no use worrying about it.”

So Sam bought some water, sat on a bench under the Ferris wheel, and thought about it.

Sam had questioning moments in his life. A friend who got a little too close, to a college roommate’s drunken dare. But nothing too serious. He had feelings for some of his male friends throughout the years. What kind of feelings? Sam wasn’t really sure of that. He had usually pushed those feelings, whatever they were, down so he wouldn’t have to analyze and deal with them. After all, he had other stuff going on in his life, this would make it so much more complicated. Not to mention he was perfectly happy with his girlfriends. It was true that Sam had watched a couple of “incriminating” videos before. He did look for answers at some points and tried to test the waters but never took a full dive.

Sam wasn’t sure he wanted to put a name to what he felt yet. But being around Garrett today had made him want to take that full dive, and that’s what scared him.

Sam knew that this bottled-up behavior was not healthy, leading him to spend the next half hour debating with himself if he should act on these types of feelings if the people he was feeling it for were clearly interested.

“Heya Sammy,” A cheery voice said as someone sat next to him. Sam looked over to his right, it was Garrett. This led him to the immediate question of how to tell if someone was interested in him or not. “It’s Sam,” he quietly protested, a small smile forming on his lips. Sam tried not to think of how he felt when the slight lisp of that voice grazed over his nickname. “Ahh, come on. Don’t be like that,” Garrett bumped his shoulder with Sam’s, “somebody has had to call you ‘Sammy’ before,” Garrett looked up at Sam's small smile fighting its way onto his lips.

“They have but It’s kind of childish for someone my age.” Sam tried to protest.

“Well, I think it’s a cute nickname,” the shorter man laughed, “fitting really.”

Sam felt his face heat up at the implication. Was he being hit on or was Garrett just being nice? Sam’s denial started to rear its ugly head. If he could help it, his subconscious would forever try to prevent him from enjoying anything. “I don’t think most would agree.” Sam laughed awkwardly, denying the implication that others might find him cute. Trying to avoid his nerves bristling just under his skin where Garrett had bumped shoulders with him. Sam spoke again, quickly to try and change the subject, “So who’s running the ride if you’re here?”

“Oh, just another underpaid employee. But I know you’re really trying to ask, why am I not working. Why am I over here, talking to you.”

“I didn’t mean it like that but yes, I am wondering that.” Sam gently folded his arms across his chest as he leaned back, a clear indication he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Just got off my shift. As for why I’m over here talking to you, the answer is I just wanted to.” Garrett shrugged lightly as he leaned back, arm draped over the back of the bench. “You seem like a nice guy and I wanted to talk to you a bit more.” Garrett looked a little nervous before speaking again, “I mean, obviously if the feeling isn’t mutual, I’ll leave you alone. I’m not a weirdo or anything.” Garrett made quick eye contact with Sam before sitting up a little straighter and folding his hands in his lap. Sam sat up as well, he wanted to let this man know how much he enjoyed his company without it sounding like a weird crush. “You don’t have to worry about that, because it is.” Sam referred to the feeling of wanting to hang out, which was a very platonic and innocent desire, so Sam should stop thinking about how he wanted to see Garrett unbutton his shirt. “That’s great!” Garrett looked genuinely excited at the thought.

Sam and Garrett had ended up spending a lot of time just hanging around the fair, Garrett explaining his recent employment 2 months ago, facts about the rides, and gossip about the employees who worked there. Sam found himself surprised at how much he was enjoying this stranger's rambling and informational dialogue.

Sam had always used their cases as a way to distract himself from other issues surrounding his life. They were usually simpler, the older cases, find monsters and get rid of them. As time went on; however, Sam found himself releasing that even the smaller cases are more complicated than he had originally thought. An example being the last case they worked on with a rouge Rougarou. The man turned monster didn’t know what was happening to him. Sam had been fighting with his guilt on having to put him down. But here, with Garrett, Sam felt that for once he could distract himself from life's chaos, without some major consequence or risking his life.

“You looked serious there, something on your mind stranger?” Garrett joked with him.

“Nothing, just thinking about work.”

“Oh, what do you do?” Garrett asked innocently enough.

“Shit,” Sam thought, not having prepared a backup occupation other than being an undercover FBI agent. But he felt like if he told Garrett that, it would definitely spoil the mood.

“I’m a mechanic.” Sam went with the old shtick they used to use for their dad when they had to cover for him.

“That sounds like a lot of work but you're pretty big so I’d imagine you could just lift a whole car by yourself.” Garrett joked, Sam, laughing at the thought of himself lifting an entire car. Though Garrett bringing up his height did something for Sam as well. Being tall was sometimes used as an insult but they usually weren't very good ones. And most people he had met admired his height, either finding him very attractive or wanting to be more like him. To Sam, it seemed like Garrett admired his height as he would subtly look him up and down through the side of his eye when he thought Sam wasn’t looking. In which way he admired his height? Sam wasn’t sure yet.

“I don’t think I could do it all alone.” Sam was still laughing a bit.

“But what’s it like? Working that hard and dirty?” Garrett made eyes but not in a suggestive way and Sam did his best to push down the intrusive dirty thoughts coming to his mind.

Sam tried relating the “hard and dirty” work of his actual job and discovered that it would not be that difficult to describe. “It’s kind of messy with all the… grit and dirt.” Sam paused to think for a moment, looking up into the sky “Even after I shower, I usually don’t feel entirely clean.” Sam looked back down to the questioning eyes of Garrett. Even if he had never met this man before in his life. Sam felt a strange connection to him. Even looking down into his unfamiliar blue eyes, Sam felt he saw something deeper beneath the surface, something warmer, something golden.

Garrett looked away from Sam. He must have been staring for too long. Sam suddenly felt embarrassed. But looking down at Garrett again he noticed his cheeks were a tad red.

Sam tried to change the subject to make Garrett more comfortable. “Hey, uh, I know this might sound like a weird question,” Garrett’s head snapped back so quickly Sam would be surprised if he didn’t have whiplash. “but have you seen anything unusual around here?”

“What do you mean?” Garrett looked a little confused and disappointed?

“I’ll be honest with you. I’ve heard about the stuff going on here. At least the stuff people have been saying about it and it doesn’t look good.” Sam tucked some loose hair behind his ear, Garrett watching his movements before his eyes falling back to Sam’s. “I was just wondering if you have more insight because you work here?”

Garrett laughed a bit, “You’re not a secret reporter, are you?”

“No, no, I’m just wondering.” Sam smiled, waving his hands lightly.

“Well, I’m not gonna lie to you. Working here has not been perfect and about the weird stuff, people have been saying in the papers. I don’t know how much is true.” Garrett stopped to push his hair back as they both approached the same bench they sat at before. Sitting down Garrett continued, “I do know that some of the funhouse rides are not in the best shape but none of them could do what the people described.” Garrett seemed surprisingly casual while talking about such things, “So either a bunch of people is lying or there is someone messing with the rides.” Garrett looked to Sam knowingly.

“And which do you think it is?” Sam questioned, now sitting comfortably next to Garrett.

“Honestly, I think something is wrong and somebody is hiding something. I keep seeing people that don’t work here messing with the rides.” Sam looked at Garratt, surprised. As usual the people they had to integrate weren’t so sure of themselves. “But you didn’t hear it from me, okay? I could lose my job over that.” Garrett laughed. Sam only nodded saying “of course,” under his breath. “Tell me if something is ever wrong though, even if it does sound crazy,” Sam forgot for a moment that he was just a lowly mechanic talking to a fair employee. Instead of a high-end FBI agent asking about a case. Garrett seemed to understand his meaning though. “Alright,” he then chuckled a bit saying, “It might be a bit difficult to contact you without your number though.”

“Oh,” Sam thought, “Oh!” Sam thought louder. Garrett was asking for his number. Sam started reminding himself that Garrett was just doing what he asked, which was to keep in contact if something was wrong.

“Sure, give me a sec,” Sam started to feel around his jacket for a pen and scrap of paper. Finding some, he debated on which number he should give to Garrett. He settled on using his personal as the one he used for work was sometimes ignored and filled with voicemails and spam. It was just easier to have Garrett’s contact in his personal phone, no other reason.

After getting the paper Garrett mentioned that Sam must have been from somewhere else based on his area code at the beginning of his phone number. Which Garrett remarked as making sense because he would have recognized him if he lived in the town.

“Yeah, just traveling through for work is all.” Sam didn’t entirely lie.

“And you decided to come to a fair? Do you have kids to entertain or something?” Sam flushed releasing how it may be considered weird for someone his age to be at a fair without kids.

“Uh, no,” Sam laughed. “We were just bored and wanted to go sightseeing.”

“We? Girlfriend?” Garrett asked him leaning in ever so slightly in interest.

“No, no, just me and my brother.” Sam slipped, not intending to let it out that he had his brother with him for his “work.”

“He’s with you on a trip for work?” Garrett raised an eyebrow smirking at him.

“Yeah, family business.” Garrett had a knowing look, nodding at him.

“I get that. I wish I was that close with my family.” Garrett spoke offhandedly.

“What’s your family like?” Sam decided not to unload the levels of complications in his family relationship onto this unsuspecting stranger.

“Well, I’m the youngest, so you know how that goes,” Sam smiled, nodding at Garrett, “I do, I’m the youngest as well.” Garrett only smiled gently at him, continuing, “All the kids in my family have all made reputations for themselves, so I kind of feel, I don’t know, less successful? I guess I’m just not feeling super close to them is all.” Sam nodded understandingly with such empathy-filled eyes Garrett felt his heart would drop. “Oh, I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this. I don’t wanna bore you with my family drama.” Garrett looked a bit embarrassed, laughing nervously.

Helping people like this had always been something Sam enjoyed. He didn’t know why but he felt compelled to listen to people when they needed someone to talk to or just vent on. He was always pretty good at reading people's emotions and acting on them accordingly. “I get it, I and my brother may be close but that creates a lot of issues for us sometimes.” Sam looked at some people ‘Testing their Strength’ on a hammered machine while thinking about what to say next. Garrett was now looking at him. “We fight all the time and sometimes it’s hard to let go of each other. We were all each other growing up, you know?” Sam finally looked down at Garrett who had a very serious look on his face. His eyes had looked a little watery but Sam couldn't see anything out of place other than the intense déjà vu he was getting at the moment.

“I think I understand what you’re saying, yes,” Garrett responded. Sam was so tempted to ask so he did, “I don’t mean to sound weird, but have we ever met before? Seen each other in passing?” Garrett looked at Sam funny for a minute before Sam continued. “I just feel like I know you for some reason.” Sam laughed a little bit before Garrett asked “Is that your best pick-up line?” Garrett raised an eyebrow at him slightly before he laughed at Sam’s blubbering. “W-what? No, I mean I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just, you really do look familiar!” Sam was scratching the hair behind his ear, trying to calm himself down from what was most likely a joke on Garrett’s part.

When Garrett’s gentle laughter died down he had a smile rest across his lips as he leaned towards Sam’s ear and asked, “Do you wanna see how much of me looks familiar?”

Sam swore he had died and gone to heaven at that. Pulling back slightly as many emotions raced through him, all fighting to be analyzed first. There was an intense lust growing as each intrusive thought filled him with new ideas. There were his overwhelming nerves, as he had never done this with another man before. But ultimately his excitement won over. He wasn't old-fashioned, if he wanted to try something new, it didn’t mean anything serious unless that was how he felt about it. And at the moment he felt pretty strongly about it.

When Sam looked back up to Garrett he realized he may have taken a little too long in responding. As Garrett looked nervous and was scooting backward, putting more space between them. “I-I mean if you want to. Not implying you do! It’s just I kind of got a feeling that was what you wanted but it’s cool if not! Just saying, either way, is fine with me!” Garrett was now playing with the end of his unzipped jacket.

“Sorry! I was just a bit taken aback. No one has ever come onto me like that before.” Sam laughed a little as Garrett seemed to relax a bit more. “I can’t believe that. Look at you! There is no way people haven't been trying to get all over you.” Garrett tried joking. Sam smiled a bit trying to accept the compliment as he was debating if he should try to sleep with this guy or not. “Not really, most people want me to make the first move,” Sam joked back, looking at Garrett warmly. “Though, you put yourself out there. That’s really brave of you,”

“You’re really good at rejecting people arent you?” Garrett laughed a bit but it didn’t really reach his eyes. Sam noticed.

“Who said I was rejecting you? I was just admiring how you made the first move when I would have been too shy to do so.” Sam mustered up all the strength he could, to be honest about that. But it did not go unrewarded. As Garrett looked like he was in awe of Sam.

“Can I take you back to my place Sam?” Garrett dropped the jokes and his lusty, flirtatious tones, in favor of speaking very bluntly about what he wanted. And Sam was faced with the very real question he had before him. ‘Did he want to have sex with Garrett?’ or the more basic line of questioning, ‘Did he want to have sex with a man?’

“Yes.” Sam didn’t hesitate when he saw the earnestness in Garrett’s eyes.

“But before anything gets started,” Sam raised his hands in explanation, “I have to be honest with you. Then I want you to tell me if you still wanna take me home or not,” Garrett looked slightly amused but listened nonetheless.

“I’ve never done anything serious with a guy. I only know the basics of what sex, like that, is like. You’re probably gonna have to help walk me through a lot of the steps. Which I know isn’t very sexually appealing so I understand if you're not into this anymore.” Sam spoke quickly trying to summarize all his concerns to Garrett, who only smiled wider saying “That sounds good to me!” Sam debated for a moment if he should move to Washington after he retired.

Garrett had led him out into the makeshift dirt parking lot where he saw the empty Impala was parked. This reminded Sam of Dean and thought of how he would react if Sam had used his car to drive off somewhere with a hookup. Sam thought he’d probably be mad for the sake of Sam just leaving him at a fairground with no ride.

Sam was suddenly struck with the realization that he was about to sleep with a man. This was not his usual hookup. This had Sam wondering how Dean would act in general about him being with a guy. Sam knew Dean wasn’t homophobic, they had met many people who were gay and Dean had been perfectly fine with them. But Sam still got the sense that he was a bit uncomfortable with it or just talking about it in general. Sam started to worry that if Dean found out he would see Sam differently or feel gross about him.

Sam decided he didn’t want Dean knowing about this yet. Not until Sam could put a word to what “this” was.

“Here you go,” Garrett opened the passenger door of a dark green, ‘96 Toyota Paseo. “Thanks.” Sam hoped inside, suddenly looking to the openings of the fair tents to see if Dean was in visual range of them if he were to be coming out of them.

The car ride was surprisingly relaxing as Garrett seemed to pick up on his stressed vibe and joked quietly until Sam started smiling and laughing again. Garrett then let him pick the music on the rest of the ride to his apartment. Sam grew an attachment to Garrett’s car radio after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain detailed depictions of anal and oral sex. As well as some of the preparation means to do so. If this is something you do not want to see, please do not read.

**_This Charming Man - Chapter 3_ **

Garrett’s apartment had a basic floor plan and interior design that lacked the luster of a wealthy couple’s home. Sam liked the basics and it made him worry less about accidentally being the accessory to someone's cheating. Not that he was worried about that, Garrett didn’t seem like the type. 

“Well, this is home!” Garrett cheerfully strolled into his small kitchen, opening his fridge. Bending over he called out to Sam, asking “Do you want a beer?” Sam took this moment to indulge himself by looking down at Garretts leaded-over-form. He usually wouldn’t allow himself to peak on people like that but he had come to this man’s home to have sex with him so he found this to be considered acceptable behavior. Sam realized he was taking too long to respond when Garrett looked over his shoulder and caught Sam staring at him. Embarrassed, Sam stammered out, “U-uh, yes please,” Garrett had a weird, knowing smirk on his face when he turned back around. Sam felt like Garrett was hiding something with how many knowing glances he had received today without a single explanation to one of them. 

“Here you go big guy,” Garrett had pushed a cold beer bottle to Sam’s chest. Sam took it in both of his hands noticing it was already opened. 

“Thanks,” Sam took a sip of his beer composing himself. Looking to Garrett he noticed that he was taking gulps of his beverage. Watching his throat bob up and down as he drank the bitter liquid. Trying to loosen up a bit, Sam started to take bigger gulps as well. 

After his 4th gulp and a bottle 2 thirds of the way empty. Sam looked to see Garret's blue eyes peering at him.

“What?” Sam asked nervously.

“Nothing was just thinking to myself that you don’t seem to do this often.” Garrett was smiling up at Sam in a non-threatening way so Sam relaxed a bit more.

“No, I don’t…” 

“Not even with girls? I know this is your first full experience with a guy but you don’t hook up with girls often?” 

Sam, worried that Garrett might be implying he was fully gay and in the closet, tried setting the record straight. “No, hooking up usually isn't my thing. I don’t really connect with many people enough to do so. I was in a few longer relationships with girlfriends too, so I didn’t really feel the need to go looking for sex.” Sam shrugged his shoulders taking another gulp to relax, enough to actually go through with this. He wanted it, but he was so damn nervous, he felt his hands shaking. 

Garrett seemed to notice this. “You know, if you have to force yourself to do this, you don’t have to go through with it. I won’t be mad if you change your mind.” Garrett looked up at Sam with kind compassionate eyes instead of the ones full of irritation, like Sam had been expecting. But he had made up his mind and his feelings about it and they had not changed, he was just nervous about messing up. He had to let Garrett know that. He had to be honest.

“Thanks, I know. I’m just a bit nervous, I don’t wanna mess this up you know?” Sam started picking at the label on his beer bottle. 

Garrett frowned in seriousness, putting a hand on Sam’s shoulder, and told him “You can’t do anything to mess this up if you tried.” Garrett laughed a bit saying, “Sam, I’ll take this slow and let you top. I’d imagine you’re more used to giving, than receiving?”  
  
It took Sam a moment to understand what Garrett had said and what he had asked him. “Um, yeah, I’m cool with that, if you are.” Sam felt a little relieved, if he was the one who had to ‘bottom’ he felt like that would have been one step too close in an area he was far too unfamiliar with. Though it did not stop the idea from arousing him. 

“Great, wanna take this to the bedroom?” Garrett asked calm and gently, sensing Sam’s reluctance and nerves.

Suddenly Sam felt even more humiliated. Why was he being so shy? He had sex plenty of times before. Could having sex with a guy be so much different that it caused him to retreat into himself? 

Sam put his beer on the kitchen counter walking towards the entrance of the hallway, waiting for Garrett to lead him to his bedroom. “Ready if you are.” 

Garrett had gone to the bathroom before they started. While he was doing that Sam sat on the end of the bed. Starting to take off his shoes, Garrett had walked out and directly in front of him, “Sam?” Garrett called his name quietly. 

“Yeah?” Sam sat up, looking at Garrett but was quickly overtaken by lips over his own. 

Sam was startled at first but quickly melted into the kiss and pulled his hand up to tangle in the dark curls behind Garrett’s head. One of Garrett’s hands grasped his shoulder as the other cupped the side of Sam’s face, angling him as he pleased. Part of Sam felt warm at that. They continued for a moment, soft lips moving together, breathing the same air, before Sam pulled away to get some fuller breaths. “You’re a really good kisser, wow.” Sam had said while puffing air in and out of his lungs, regaining his bearings. Garrett straightened out his back and smiled down at the larger man. “You’re not so bad yourself.” Sam flushed at that. 

Sam stood, using his height to his advantage, he bent over slightly to capture Garrett’s lips again. This time cradling Garrett’s face in both of his hands. Going a little farther, a little deeper into the kiss, Sam could hear and feel Garrett’s moan through their kiss. It was quiet and gentle but it made Sam quiver with excitement all the same. Sliding his hands down to Garrett’s hips Sam positioned them so that Garrett’s back was facing the bed. Pulling away Sam asked, “Can you lay down for me?” Garrett, whose face was already slightly flushed from their make-out session, turned an even darker shade as his eyelids closed half-way. “I don’t know what about you asking me that was so hot.” Garrett laughed a bit, sitting down and scooting further up on the bed, leaning back on his elbow’s he seemed to be waiting for Sam to join him. Sam started to unbutton his flannel as he crawled on his knees towards the man laying under him. Pulling off his second layer, he dropped his flannel behind him letting it slide onto the floor as he bent down to catch Garrett’s lips again. Leaning up into the kiss, Garrett’s hands started to gently cascade over Sam’s body. Rubbing at his neck, shoulders, and back, until he came all the way around to slide up along Sam’s sides. Starting to go down his chest and stomach this time. “Damn, you’ve got a lot of muscle, don’t cha’?” Sam flushed a bit at the comment. Instead of replying, Sam started to kiss down the side of Garrett’s face until he reached his neck where he buried his head, breathing in Garrett’s scent. ‘God, it’s so familiar,’ Was the thought he had before Garrett started sliding his hands under the hem of his shirt. 

Kissing at Garrett’s neck, Sam drank up his little gasps and moans of pleasure. Garrett kept himself busy; however, and started to slide Sam’s shirt up to his chest, letting his fingers lightly glide over the skin. 

This nice interaction lasted all of 3 seconds before Garrett’s hand collided with a coarse fabric and medical tape. “What the-” was all Sam heard before Garrett was gently pulling the front of his shirt up to give him a full view of what he had touched. “What the hell Sam?!” Garrett pulled back pushing Sam back by the shoulders and forcing him to sit in front of him. ‘Shit,’ was the first thought to come to Sam’s mind, as he knew he was forgetting something and could tell that this was going too perfectly. “Why do you have bruises and bandages all over your chest?” Sam could tell Garrett was trying to compose himself to stay calmer in this situation, but Sam could see that he was clearly still upset over it. ‘Knew that we should have asked Cas to fix us up when we got here,’ Sam thought back to the other night when they had both been tired and had dealt with a lot worse without Cas’ help. ‘I wonder how Dean explains stuff like this to his hookups,’ 

“I-I just got in a bit of an accident.” Sam was unprepared and caught in a vulnerable position, he had not expected to be questioned like this. 

“With an animal?” Garrett was definitely calmer now than he had been. Taking a moment to see that Sam was coping with the injuries fine. 

“If you have to know, yes.” 

“What happened?”

“A dog tried to maul me,” Sam had meant it as a joke. Garrett didn’t look very amused by it. Garrett looked away for a moment and took a breath. Sam started to feel a deep insecurity pull at him. Did Garrett not want to sleep with him because he found his injuries disgusting? Sam started to let his horrible intrusive thoughts runoff as Garrett looked back up and asked, “Can I see them again?” Sam was pulled back to reality, “What? I why?”  
  
“I’m not bothered, well, I shouldn’t say that. I am bothering you’re hurt. But I don’t find them gross or anything. I was just surprised.” Sam looked at him for a long moment. “So can I see them? I’m probably gonna get a good view of them at some point unless you wanna do this with your shirt on-” Sam started taking his shirt off to give visual access as Garrett had a point, he was going to take it off at some point he shouldn't be so shy about it. Garrett was quiet for a moment only looking at his chest and bringing a hand towards a large bandage strip under his left pectoral. Then sliding down to another one on his right side this time, next to his navel. Bruises littered Sam’s frame from just yesterday’s fight, they were an ugly dark shade, yellowing around the edges slightly. There were a couple scratch marks from bushes and tree branches he had collided within his fight. Sam hoped that Garrett wouldn’t see the claw marks that had managed to sprout along his back. “How badly do they hurt?”  
  


“Not too bad.”

“So no rough play is what you're getting at?” Garrett joked, Sam smiled and at that moment felt very endearing so he leaned forward to connect their lips once again. Eventually settling back into the position they had been in before. Garrett on his back, Sam hovering over top. 

As they continued their ministrations on each other Sam noted how… natural all of this felt. At first he was nervous that he would chicken out after feeling weird about it and hurt Garrett’s feelings but this felt good. It felt almost the same as when he was with women. Well, obviously there were differences, but there were differences in every person Sam had ever slept with. The fact that this partner was male was not as big of a concern as his preferences of where he liked to be touched, how rough, how fast? 

These were all things Sam was desperately trying to grasp as he unbuttoned Garrett’s top collar and kissed down his neck across his collarbones and finally to the top of his chest. Unfountinaly the shirt only had three buttons at the collar so that had them splitting apart for Garrett to try and quickly take off his shirt in desperation as the tension and heat between them only grew. Sam was panting under his breath slightly as Garrett’s thigh had found a nice home snuggled right between Sam’s legs. It seemed Garrett hadn’t done it with that intention but as he was laying back down and Sam started to kiss over his chest and stomach again he noticed what his unwitting ministrations were doing to the larger man. Smirking slightly, Garrett started to move his thigh around in a circular motion. Sam stopped at a particularly sloppy kiss he was leaving just right of Garrett’s nipple. Sam was still for a moment as he absorbed the feeling of Garrett's soft-clothed thigh against his equally clothed erection. “S-shit,” Sam shuttered under his breath. Even though they were both clothed, Sam was feeling the effect of his arousal take over him. 

“We need to get these off,” Sam said, indicating to both of their pants. Garrett flushed a bit but ultimately nodded, sitting up along with Sam to undress the final step.  
  


Sam had a brown leather belt that he felt upset for wearing now because its only use at the moment was preventing him from getting laid. After the longest 20 seconds of Sam’s life he finally had all his clothes off, down to his socks. Sam always felt silly wearing nothing but socks. But looking down he noticed Garrett did not have a belt in the way and was already sitting ready and waiting. Sam felt his throat bob as he swallowed nothing but his own saliva, he could still taste the beer he had earlier. Garrett was sitting straight up with his knees pulled a bit to his chest. Sam was so busy staring at Garrett fully naked from that he didn’t notice his own indecentness. As he was kneeling right in front of Garrett, giving him a full view of his goods, which were very excited about the attention. Sam was very quickly embarrassed as Garrett was looking at his hard cock, head-on, with what seemed to be intrigued. Swallowing, Garrett said, “You’re really big.” Sam felt his face heat at the statement, as he sat down in front of Garrett gently. 

He always felt his size was relatively evened out with the rest of his body but everyone he’d been with always said he seemed to be big, which luckily wasn’t a problem for most. However, Sam knew that anal would be more challenging the larger he was. 

“It’s not… too big right?” Garrett looked at him weirdly for a moment, “I just thought that the way we’re doing it, wouldn’t it be more difficult with a bigger size?” Sam got quieter as his humiliation seemed to overtake him. Clarity spread across Garrett’s face; however, “Oh! No, no, don’t worry about it. I was just pointing it out. I actually like it. _This_ will be perfectly fine,” Garrett spoke slowly as he leaned a hand over to grasp at Sam’s length. A sigh escaped Sam’s lips as Garrett started to weigh him out in his hand, feeling around his cock to get accommodated to its shape. Sam felt like he was being played with after a minute and part of him liked it but another part of him was desperately impatient to feel more friction. Sam hadn’t meant to but Garrett had brought his other hand over and had started to mess around with his balls and Sam let out a short whine. Sam’s face instantly turned red with embarrassment but Garrett only laughed. “Sorry, got a little distracted.” Garrett had said. Then leaned over Sam’s right to reach the nightstand behind him. 

Sam had to physically restrain himself from touching Garrett’s ass as he was basically leaning over his lap and seeing it from such an angle made Sam feel like an animal. Leaning back to sit down again, Garrett was holding a condom and a small bottle of what Sam could only assume was lubricant. 

“You ready for this?” Garrett had asked, to which Sam only nodded in response, swallowing the rest of his nerves. Garrett nodded back at him in response, seeming to be equally nervous at the moment. Handing Sam the condom Garrett leaned back on a pillow he was propped against the headboard. Sam sat dumbly for a moment watching Garrett potion himself in front of him. Garrett was hard and leaking against his own stomach. Scooting a bit closer and letting himself really look at Garrett’s body he noticed that his cock was uncut and a bit flushed. Which was a contrast to his white skin and the precome that now beaded at the slit atop his cock. Sam swallowed, feeling a great deal of desire build up inside him just from looking at Garrett’s leaking genitals. Looking at the rest of Garrett’s body did not help Sam much either. He was lean and lightly muscled just under the skin but had a decent amount of fat just enough to make him soft to the touch. Sam learned this as he stroked his hand up Garrett’s thigh. Doing so seemed to pull a shaky sigh from Garrett, soon relaxing into the gentle petting he was receiving. 

Garrett seemed suspiciously tense for someone who was so flirty and so openly interested. Not that Sam was upset, nerves were not controllable and perhaps he had misjudged Garrett originally. Maybe he didn’t do this as often as he thought?  
  


Sam started to stroke up Garrett’s length, partly to just see how it felt and also because he wanted to distract him while he asked a question. “How often do you do this kind of thing?” Sam tried to ask in the most nonchalant way he could, not wanting Garrett to interpret his question as judgment or disgust. Garrett; however, seemed distracted with other manners as he watched Sam’s hand grasp at him softly and pull up and down, eyes glazed. “I-I,” Garrett cleared his throat seeming to regain his composure, “I’ve actually only done this a f-few times but it’s been a w-while.” Garrett’s voice shook as Sam hadn’t stopped stroking him through his answer. Garrett didn’t seem to mind though, as he leaned his head back against the pillow with a soft groan on his lips. Sam watched his hand move down Garrett’s shaft. Foreskin doing a lot of the work for him as he simply grasped at the mid-portion of Garrett’s cock, pulling at it gently as the sides seemed to just pull up tightly around the head. It was mesmerizing in a weird kind of way. Watching the different anatomy move and accommodate to its natural structure. 

“If you k-keep doing that, I-I’m gonna cum before the good part.” Sam pulled his hand away slowly, laughing a bit as he had gotten distracted just as Garrett had with him. “Sorry about that.”

Sam had a realization at that moment that this kind of sex required a lot more work. “Should I, um, prepare you?” Sam tried to think of the most polite wording he could use for such an act. Garrett only smiled and let out a quiet chuckle, “You can feel around if you want but I already did that part.” 

Sam’s eyes widened, “Wait, when? Before you went to work?” Sam was thinking a million miles a second without thinking at all. 

Garrett was laughing at him fully now, “No, when I went to the bathroom a couple of minutes ago.” 

“Oh, sorry, I don’t know much about it. I guess I just thought about it would take a long time.” Sam scratched the back of his neck. 

“It can, it just depends on the person and how used to it you are.” 

Sam nodded his understanding.

Garrett seemed to blush darker for a minute, looking off to the side before leaning back a little more and spreading the side of his asscheek slightly. To which Sam saw a silver metal poking out from where he knew his cock was going to be. It took him all of 3 seconds to identify that the ‘silver metal’ in Garrett’s ass was in fact a plug. Sam felt a wave of desire crash over him. Toys had always done something for him, using them or watching his partners use them. And thinking about how that plug was probably being used to stretch Garrett’s hole to accommodate Sam’s size only made him that much harder. “Fuck,” Sam breathed under his breath as he brought his hands down to spread Garrett’s cheeks slightly, to get a better view of the circular-looking metal. Garrett let out a small surprised gasp but quickly suppressed it. 

“Can I,” Sam swallowed, “take it out?” Sam asked looking into Garrett’s eyes.

“Only if you put something else in to replace it.” Garrett had a smirk on his lips that was reminiscent of how he was back at the fair. Sam wanted that. That free and unworried attitude, so Sam played along. “Is it okay if the ‘thing’ I replace it with is bigger?” Sam made eye contact, using his eyes to convey his seriousness and lust. Garrett’s leaned his head back against the pillows, “mmmore than okay.” he let out with a humming drawl. 

Sam, being given the green light, reached down to touch the metal which he expected to be cold to the touch but was surprised, seeing as it had been warmed due to its prolonged contact with Garrett’s hot skin. Getting a grip on the edge of the metallic circle Sam started to slowly pull the plug out. “O-oh,” Garrett made a noise somewhere in between a moan and a sigh. He started to move his legs together again as Sam pulled, face becoming a flattering shade of pink. “Don’t get shy on me now,” Sam laughed quietly, using his left hand to spread one of Garrett’s legs gently. “I-I’m not.” Garrett lied, becoming even more embarrassed. 

Through a couple more gasps and quiet moaning hums, the plug was out and Sam saw a clear liquid begin to leak from the other man. Sam was entranced, touching it and mindlessly, pulling away and rubbing it between his fingers, realizing that it was lube. “Is it normal to find someone stretching themselves out like this hot?” Sam asked without releasing how dirty that may have sounded but Garrett only laughed a bit and flushed. “It’s relatively normal. I’d imagine. Though, there are other parts of it that are less appealing.” Sam nodded in understanding, knowing what the main use of that part of the body was. Sam put that out of his mind; however, as he plunged a finger straight into the moist canal. “Mhm!” Garrett let out a surprised sort of hum. Seeming to have been just as surprised as Sam, at how easily and quickly his finger had become buried in the warmth. Easily sliding in a second finger, Sam started to push in and out of the tight, warm tunnel. Garrett started to pant quietly at the sensations Sam was pulling from him. Even Sam himself let out a quiet moan, feeling the tight warmth around his fingers and just imagining how it would feel around his cock instead. 

“Can you,” Garrett was still panting as he leaned back farther and pushed himself all the way on top of Sam’s fingers, “add another one?” Sam only did as he was asked, adding a third finger to the moist heat, feeling more of a stretch around his thick fingers. “Fffuck,” Garrett’s legs fell open a bit more as his inhibitions were consumed by his lust and desire. “Here, use this.” Garrett then handed him the small bottle of lubricant that was lying beside them. Sam’s other hand, which had been stoking at Garrett’s thigh in a comforting gesture, was now grabbing for the lube. Popping open the cap with one hand he simply squeezed it over the place they were connected, by his fingers. Starting his momentum again Sam slowly twisting his hand around so his palm was facing up, to reduce the cramping in his hand.

“Oh Fuck, right there!” Garrett let out a rather wanton moan. “L-like this?” Sam asked, curling his fingers upward, trying to replicate the movement he had made before. “Y-yes, fuck, yes!” Garrett moaned arching his back onto Sam’s fingers once again grinding down on them. Sam began a faster pace, thrusting his three fingers. Sam realized that he had most likely found Garrett’s prostate. It was in a similar position to the g-spot, as he had a few opportunities to do with prior partners. Though, they did not require as much preparation and often got self-conscious before Sam could really make a skill of it. After the first shocks of stimulation, Garrett had gone back to painting and let out quite whines of pleasure as Sam continued to brutally probe at his prostate. “Sam, I already did t-this earlier, can we s-start now?” Sam slowed his pace a bit to talk to Garrett. “Are you sure you didn’t rush it? You’re still a bit tight.” Garrett laughed a bit, “I might h-have been a bit excited t-to get started,” Sam laughed with him after that, saying “I am too, I just don’t wanna hurt you while doing so.” Sam had stopped his movements.  
  
“I’m not made of glass, I’ll be fine.” 

“I know, I jus-”

“Come on Sam, I can see your dick. You’re as hard as a rock.” Sam had to give Garrett the benefit of the doubt. Looking down at his own cock Sam saw how flushed and hard he was, beginning to leak a thin strand of precum. “Shit… okay,” Sam started to pull his fingers out. “Finally,” Garrett laid down completely, adjusting the pillow to be under his head. “But we’re going slow,” Sam said as he rolled the condom over himself. “Yeah sure, just put it in,” Garrett whined as he lifted his ass off the bed slightly. “Please?” Garrett all but whimpered as he saw Sam’s cock sway heavily between his legs as he adjusted himself over Garrett. At Garrett’s whimper, Sam felt as if every drop of blood went to his nether regions. “Okay,” Sam spoke quietly as he took another pillow propped against the headrest and placed it under Garrett’s lower back. Grabbing the base of his cock he lined himself up with Garrett's hole, starting the slow process. Sam groaned out as he pressed in as far as he could. He made it about two-thirds of the way in before he felt resistance. So he pulled almost all the way out before grabbing the lubricant again and pouring it along his exposed length. Slowly pushing it back in with much more ease. “Oh fuck, Sam!” Garrett moaned out his name as he pressed all the way in. Sam, fully sheathed inside of Garrett, tried to put words to the sensations around his member. It was tight, hot, and wet. It felt similar to what he had done before, but the pressure was very different. The main entrance being incredibly tight and giving him a slight squeeze every time he moved. As Sam started to pull out again he couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan.

Starting at a slow pace, Sam thrust deeply into Garrett. “Ah, shit!” Garrett had let out a shaky breath and a couple of moans as Sam started to speed up his pace. Sam, being engulfed by the incredible heat, started to feel his eyes burn with pleasure. So much so he felt the need to close them for a moment. Opening them again when it was more tolerable, Sam groaned out “Oh God,” Garrett made a weird look, but it only lasted for a second and Sam thought he had just been seeing things. “You’re so tight.” Sam all but moaned out, causing Garrett’s face to slacken and eyebrows to bend upwards at the center. “I think you’re just really b-big. Ah!” Garrett had responded back moaning at the end as Sam had been in the process of plugging in again. Sam’s face heated at the compliment, feeling stupid for it was he was balls deep in Garrett’s ass, though he was blushing like some virgin over an implied compliment to his size? Maybe Dean was right, maybe he did need to get laid more. 

“Hold on,” Sam said, pulling out to readjust his positioning. 

“Wha-?” Garrett had been mid-way through asking before Sam grabbed him by the hips and hauled them upwards and back. Trying to make the downward thrust much more stimulating for Garrett. Though, Garrett looked embarrassed and shy as he started to close his legs slightly to conceal what little he had left to hide. Sam laughed gently, “We can move back to how we were before if you’re more comfortable like that,” Sam said, wanting Garrett to enjoy this as much as he was, leaning down to kiss at his inner thigh “but just so you know, I think you look beautiful like this.” Sam kissed at the skin that connected Garrett’s hip to his leg. Leaving comforting chaste kisses down his thigh as he waited for Garrett’s response. Looking up at him, Sam saw Garrett’s face aglow with rosy red cheeks and a shy look on his face. “O-okay, we can do it like this.” He said, relaxing under Sam’s fingers, which were still clasped on his hips. Sam felt great relief at the acceptance as he knew this angle would offer him more mobility to move at a faster pace, while simultaneously pleasuring Garrett at a more intense degree. His cock hard and desperate, Sam grabbed it by the base slapping Garrett’s entrance two times before rubbing against the moist crevice. Garrett’s breath shuttered as Sam slipped into him on his third rub. 

Sam groaned out at the change of positioning as it allowed him to slip deeper inside of Garrett, feeling fully engulfed by his tight heat. Leaning back a bit to aim himself Sam started to thrust slow and deep. Thrusting in a generally upward direction until Garrett’s panting turned into soft moans. But to Sam, he was still too quiet so he began to thrust faster trying to coax louder sounds from the man. Satisfied with his positioning, Sam looked up to Garrett’s face. He had his eyes closed tightly, a hand clasped over his mouth, the other curled in the bedsheets beneath him. To Sam, he was very attractive, but he didn’t look like he was letting go. He looked strained and concealed as if he was still trying to hide himself. Sam wanted more, he wanted to go deeper, to see more, to feel more. 

Sam slowed his pace and adjusted his knees leaning over Garrett. Arms framing the smaller man’s head. Sam leaned down to the hand that was currently pulled tight against the other man’s mouth, kissing it softly. This made Garrett jump as he opened his eyes to see Sam right in front of him. He slowly pulled his hand away from his face in slight confusion as Sam smiled at him, closing their lips together. This is when he started to thrust again. And to Sam, it was incredible. Having his mouth preoccupied, Sam was able to distract him from suppressing his noises, which were being expressed directly into Sam’s mouth. Garrett’s hands came up to pull at Sam's hair and normally when people touch his hair he would despise it but he felt like this was an exception. Especially with the way he softly pulled on the roots and ran his nails lightly over his scalp. Sam found himself ‘expressing’ his own moans into the other man’s mouth. Not only in his genitals delight but in the satisfaction of his scalp. 

Sam leaned all his weight on his left arm as he started to run his right down Garrett’s body. Garrett pulled away kissing down the side of Sam’s face until he reached his neck, where he started to suck the skin there. Sam let out a shuddering moan at the sensation. This did not distract him from his original mission; however, as he continued running his hand down Garrett’s body until he reached his hard untouched cock. Grasping him firmly in hand as he continued his thrusts Sam started to pull more pleasure from Garrett’s body. “Fuck,” Garrett whined softly right in his ear, only spurring Sam on more, thrusting at a faster rate. The quickening pace only caused Garrett to suck on his neck harder, now leaving soft bites along with the place between Sam’s shoulder and neck. Garrett kept his hands busy as well, running them up and down Sam’s body, front and back, pulling sensations from Sam that he never got to experience at the same time. 

Until Garrett reached his ass and grabbed it firmly. Sam hadn't expected to like it at all. But as it was happening especially and in the way Garrett had used the leverage to pull him closer to him. Sam was absolutely too close to the edge.

“Fuck, Garrett, I’m close.” He panted out, head falling on Garrett’s shoulder as he continued his thrusts inside of him. “It’s okay, j-just keep doing w-what you’re doing.” Garrett’s hands slid back up to his shoulders, resting against them as Sam lifted his head only for Garrett to kiss him. It wasn’t desperate, nore excessively messy and rushed. It felt slow and thought out and… caring? Sam thought it was an unusual sort of kiss to share at a moment of climax but you never know, some people get more sentimental when they’re close. And if he was being honest with himself, he really liked it, it had been a long time since someone had kissed him like that. 

Ultimately, the sensations were too much; the tight warmth around his cock almost felt like it was pulsating with the flowing blood of his arousal. The strong arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders pulling him in for a soft kiss, even the other man’s cock in his hand that he was currently stroking. Aroused him to no end pulling him over the edge. 

Moaning into the other man’s mouth, Sam continued his thrusts. Laying all his weight on top of the smaller man as his thrusts grew slower and more shallow. He continued to fuck his way through orgasm, pulling away from Garrett’s lips halfway through so that he could pull more air into his lungs. He rested his head on the side of Garrett’s shoulder as he felt his cock spasmed out that last of his cum. When he came down from his high and refocused again, Garrett was gently running his hands up and down his back, leaving kisses along the side of Sam’s head. It was unusually nurturing for two strangers but Sam really couldn’t say he minded. Part of him basked in the affection he was receiving from the man beneath him, who he was still inside of.  
  
After a while, his cock’s sensitivity was starting to get to him and he pulled out slowly hissing at the pulling, tight sensation. Garrett did the same, Sam couldn't imagine he was doing much better in the sensitivity department, Sam couldn’t see himself dealing with it much better either. 

Though looking down, Sam noticed Garrett was still hard, he felt slightly insecure that he wasn't able to make him cum before he himself had. Sam usually asked his partners if they came or not if he wasn’t sure. Though, with Garrett, he didn’t really have to ask. 

Sam laughed quietly “I should have started stimulating you sooner.” Sam said matter of fact. “Don’t call it tha-” Garrett had started to say before letting out a moan of pleasure as Sam leaned down, engulfing his penis in his warm, wet, mouth. Sam was still loopy and high on his orgasm this made him feel less self-conscious and worried about his actions. Hence, why he was currently sucking off a man for the first time with no thought of consequence. 

He was unpracticed, inexperienced, and he knew it. But this didn’t seem to stop the moans of pleasure coming from the other man’s mouth as Sam continued his ministrations. He was currently sucking the length into his mouth about one-third of the way in. Pulling back and forth, he tried doing what he had seen his past girlfriends do for him. Sam dug around his memories and recalled that he liked having his head being played with so on his pull up he flicked his tongue across the head to test Garrett’s reaction. To which he was met with a closed mouth repressed moaning and “F-uck Sam!” 

Sam decided to take this as a good sign and continued his prodding of the extra-skinned head. Swirling his tongue around it and experimenting with the feeling of the flexibility of the skin. Weighing it out in his tongue. This seemed to bring Garrett a great deal of pleasure as he was thrusting up slightly trying to reach out to more of that satisfaction. Sam pulled off laughing a bit as he leaned his arms over Garrett’s legs in an attempt to hold him more still. Bringing the cock back to his lips Garrett made desperate blissed-out eye contact before throwing his head back against the pillows as Sam’s lips engulfed him in pleasure. Sam even tried going down his length, reaching about halfway before he felt his gag reflex went into action. Pulling away again Sam focused all of his efforts on pushing down and relaxing his throat. He wasn’t able to get all the way down but Garrett didn’t seem to mind. So he continued bobbing his head slightly up and down and when he got tired of that he resorted to sucking a bit, using his tongue, and moving the cock to the side in his mouth, and sliding it across his inner cheek. 

“O-oh, Fuck,” Garrett whisper-gasped as Sam flicked his tongue across the cock head in his mouth. “I’m gonna cum,” Garrett whimpered so quietly that Sam almost didn’t catch it, but he did hear it. So he moved his head faster forcing himself to take more of Garrett’s cock in until Garrett let out a sort of shout that was cut off when he started to moan through it. And the next thing Sam knew he felt the hard cock in his mouth spasm and a bitter flavor fill him. He choked a bit on it, as the taste was not what he had expected. Not even all the way through his orgasm Garrett was asking him if he was alright and apologizing for coming in his mouth, even though he gave Sam plenty of fair warning. Sam tried to show him it was okay by blatantly swallowing around Garrett’s cock as he finished his orgasm. Taking down all of the cum that was in his mouth and clung to his throat. 

Garrett panted as Sam released the length from his mouth. Coming down from his orgasm Garrett released a sigh. “Shit, that was hot.” That was all Garrett said as Sam laid down beside him catching his breath as well. “Yeah,” Sam took a breath, “that went a lot better than I expected.” 

“What, you didn't think I was a good lay?” Garrett teased. 

“It’s not that, I don’t know what I had been expecting.” Sam paused for a moment, thinking. “I guess, I expected it to not be so easy? Like I thought I would have to force myself halfway through,”

“Ge, thanks,” Garrett said blandly.

“Not like that! You are really attractive actually, so that made it all the easier. But I meant more of a, ‘I’ve never done this before, how am I sure I’ll like all of it?’ kind of a force myself. Or just guilt in general.”

Garrett had a sudden look of understanding come over his face. “I think I get that.” 

Sam smiled as he was worried he would offend Garrett over his indecisiveness, but it seems he bonded with an understanding person. “Thanks.”

“For what? Understanding that people question their sexuality? It’s cool man, I just hope this was as enlightening for you as it was pleasurable for me.” Garrett said in a purring tone, as he leaned on Sam’s side. Sam leaned into the touch. “It was, thank you.” Garrett seemed to flush across the cheeks slightly before saying “Don’t go thanking me, that was a lot of your work. Are you sure it’s your first time with a guy? That was suspiciously good.” Garrett raised a teasing eyebrow, giving Sam a knowing look. “I promise. I feel like that’s something I would remember.” Sam laughed even though Garrett had adorned a rather serious face. Sam debated for a moment before he decided to share some information. “Okay, well, I have done anal before, just not with a guy.”

“Oh?” Garrett raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Yeah, in the past, one of my girlfriends let me try it. It was always something I was curious about but I never told her about it. I think she read something about guys liking it, so she asked me if I wanted to try it and I told her ‘Yes.’” 

“How was it?” 

“Not bad but it wasn’t great. She didn’t seem like it very much and I can’t really get off if what I’m doing is causing my partner discomfort.” Sam shrugged a bit pulling the covers over himself as he was starting to get a bit cold. “Ah, a gentleman.” Garrett joked, doing the same, pulling the covers neatly over them both. “Barely.” Sam laughed a bit through his yawn. 

Pulling Garrett into an embrace Sam started to let his eyes droop. “I hope you don’t mind if I rest here for a bit?” It was worded as a statement but the tone was questioning. “Not at all, the longer I have you in my bed the better.” Garrett laughed lightly but the statement warmed Sam’s heart in a way that a statement like that probably shouldn’t. “I might catch a couple of z’s with you actually, you fucked me raw.” Garrett laughed as he backed into the larger man’s chest. Sam blushed with embarrassment but wrapped his arms around Garrett pulling him closer while nuzzling into the back of his hair, inhaling his scent. 

Sam hadn't meant to say it but as he drifted to sleep he whispered into the back of the smaller man’s hair “You smell so familiar.” Before falling into a heavy slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**_This Charming Man - Chapter 4_ **

Dean had spent most of his time in the arcade of the fair, mastering all the games. He had been trying to take a trip down memory lane. Thinking of all the old arcades that were connected to the scummy motels and bars he had been to with his Dad and younger brother. 

Unfortunately, not all those memories were good. There were more than a few times their dad had yelled at Sammy when he was young because he didn’t want to leave the game right away and Sam had ended up crying because of it. Which only frustrated and angered their dad even more. Sam stopped crying when their dad yelled when he was about 7 years old. Part of it still hurt though, his brother crying. He didn’t say anything about it at the time or even now but he never thought their dad was in the right those times. Maybe he should tell Sam that.

Looking at his phone Dean noticed the later hour and still had no complaint nor message from Sam. A little suspicious but nothing to worry about. Sam was a giant of a man that matched up with his weight. He wasn't gonna be in too much trouble. 

This is why Dean only sent one text.

But then Dean remembered that they were in fact on a case and there were more than just humans that could want Sam hurt. So he texted again and waited. Dean didn’t receive any messages and started to worry. This time he called him, no response. After this Dean left a message or called every couple of minutes to try and get a response as he started speed walking through the fair. 

Sam found himself waking up about four hours after falling into a blissful sleep. He was warm and comfortable, he also felt something breathing hot air onto his nipple. Looking down he saw Garrett, the man he had slept with hours prior curled into him sleeping soundly. Sam used this time to allow himself to wake up peacefully. 

His mind started to catch up with him; however, as he thought of his actions it awoke his anxiety and caused it to flare. Not only had he slept with a man, but he had also given his first blow job on the same day, and he did that one without a condom! As Sam’s internal struggle grew so did Garrett’s stirring. 

Sam didn’t regret the sex he had with Garrett. In fact, he rather enjoyed it, a lot actually. He would even do it again, he had realized. Sam looked down to the sleeping Garrett in his arms. Moments like these were when he hated hooking up the most. He knew that it was very unlikely he would ever see these people again. And to be completely honest, Sam really liked Garrett. Not just in physical attraction but in the pull he felt towards him. If Sam lived a more steady life, had come out years ago when he first started questioning, he would have wanted to ask Garrett out and if he let him, even be in a relationship. But that wasn’t the case and Sam was starting to feel the great loss from that. 

How would he even come out in the future to Dean? He had known what it meant if he liked this and he had known that he wouldn’t keep this a secret forever. Speaking of Dean, Sam should probably call him. How long had he been asleep anyways? 

Sam leaned over the side of the bed where his phone was inside of his pants pocket on the floor. “Shit!” Sam couldn't help himself, shouting out loud. Firstly at all the missed messages and secondly at the significantly later time. Garrett was now half-awake soon coming too and looking at Sam with soft, sleepy eyes that made Sam want to curl back in bed with him.    
  
“What’s up Sam?” Garrett asked, referring to Sam’s reaction to his phone as he yawned. 

“Just,” Sam swallowed, “just some missed calls from my brother. Probably wondering where I am.” Sam tried not to sound so panicked over something so basic but most people didn’t live their lives, trained to keep close tabs on their family who may or may not be killed the next day. 

“Oh damn, what time is it?” Garrett asked redundantly, looking at his analog clock sitting on the bedside table. “I’ll drive you back to the fair or the place you’re staying. I’m pretty sure the one beer I drank wore off.” Garrett laughed a bit standing up to put his clothes on. Sam admired his rear as he dressed in front of him. “Thanks, that would be a lifesaver.” Sam started to get himself dressed, partly just to distract him from the amazing view.

Sam started frantically messaging Dean that he was alright and on his way back to the fair.

In the car, Sam thought about if he had hooked up with an ass-hole. How he would have had to call Dean to pick him up. And if Dean found out it was with a dude, it would be even more complicated. He counted his blessings as they listened to Ohio Players’ “Love Rollercoaster” on the radio. 

“Next time you come to the fair I’ll go on the rides  _ with _ you.” Garrett had said over the song with a chuckle. 

Sam liked that idea. 

When he had said his goodbyes to Garrett and flirted about doing this again sometime, he left to search the fair for his brother, who he found leaning on a support beam by one of the entry tents. He had his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. 

Sam felt guilty about it but he looked back to see if Garrett was in proximity close enough for Dean to tell he came from his car or not. Garrett was nowhere in sight, and neither was his car? 

“Where’ve you been?” Dean uncrossed his arms and started walking onto the fair, night falling overhead.

“I uh, did what you suggested,” Sam said as casually as he could. Should he tell Dean that it was a guy now? Or could he just avoid that fact all together?   
  


Dean turned around quickly looking at his brother with slightly widened eyes, his mouth curling up into a devilish smirk. “No way, Sam, you dog!” Dean let out a couple of mock barks as he laughed, shoving his brother's shoulder in a playful manner. 

Dean looked to his brother for a moment only to quickly look back again at the sight of discolored skin under his flannel collar. Flipping it down to get a better view, Dean let out a scoffing laugh as Sam slapped his hand away. “Come on Dean! Don’t be a child!” Sam whined embarrassed. “That’s rich coming from you. She gave you a hickey, really?!” Dean let out a couple of short chuckles as Sam turned a shade of pink. “I was kind of in the moment, I didn’t really notice, I guess,” Sam mumbled, adjusting his collar to cover his bruised neck. 

“I’m proud of you Sam, finally getting out there.” Sam nodded his head, feeling his heartbeat accelerate as if Dean could tell his hook-up had been a guy. “Maybe it finally dislodged the stick from your ass!” Dean joked but Sam felt it hit a little too close to home with ‘dislodging’ anything from an ass. “Hey!” He shouted, humiliated. “Come on Sammy! You know I’m just messing with you but seriously, was it good? Was she hot?” Dean was cracking jokes at his brother as they walked through the fair with no particular destination in mind. “It was,” Sam swallowed, debating how much he should tell his brother, “It was great and yes, she was beautiful.” Sam got a little dazed having to change the pronoun to straight-up lie to his brother. It was different not saying anything, but changing what he said to lie to him was achingly painful. “Nice man, but seriously,” Dean stopped, making eye contact with his brother. “You've been really,” Dean waved a finger around Sam's head, “up here lately. I’m glad to see you getting out there.” Sam felt better about what he had done because of his brother’s pride in him and the fact that he was more relaxed and less worried about what their future held. Sam tried to ride on that cloud for as long as he could. 

Unfortunately, throughout the night they weren’t able to find out anything more about the disappearances, nor the trauma the fairs had supposedly induced. 

“I don’t know Sam. I think it’s late and they’re all too antsy to get home. Let’s try again in the morning if you’re really set on it.” Dean had said to his brother as they entered the impala.

“We’re definitely coming back tomorrow. I know there's something out there Dean.” 

Dean makes a weird face at his brother, “How do you know that exactly?”

“I talked with one of the workers here and he said that, in his opinion, there is definitely something going on. He also said he saw people messing with the rides who shouldn’t have been.”

“So basically kids are messing with the rides?” 

“No Dean, I don’t think that’s what he meant-”   
  


“Sam, it’s fine if you wanna look into this more but please promise me we aren’t gonna spend too long chasing nothing?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Dean started to fiddle with the radio, having said all he wanted about the matter, finally settling on Tears for Fears’ “Everybody Wants To Rule The World.” 

“Son of a bitch, they don’t have anything good to listen to up here.” Dean brazenly shot his hand in front of Sam, pulling open the glove compartment and digging around for his cassette tapes.

“I kind of like this one.” 

“‘Course you do, it’s all cheery.” 

“That’s only the tone, Dean. The actual meaning of the song is very dark. Just listen to the lyrics.” 

Dean scoffed, not unkindly at his brother's observation. Listening for a moment to the words. After a moment, Dean had to agree the song seemed to have much darker themes. “Alright, maybe you got a point. But that doesn't mean I like it.” Dean ceased his search through the cassettes in favor of the radio’s tunes. 

All was quiet between them, until about halfway through the song when Dean spoke up with evident curiosity.

“So… this hook up?”

“What about it?” Sam asked, a bit anxious that it was being brought up again. 

“Well, I asked you about it a bit earlier but I didn’t dig you too much cuz we were out in public and trying to get work done. But now, I wanna know.”

“What do you wanna know Dean? It was sex, plain, and simple. Not really much to say without probably grossing you out.” Sam spoke honestly on that, he really didn’t think Dean would want to know about his sexual escapades with a man.

“Come on, nothing interesting happened? She didn’t have a toy collection or a weird kink?” 

“Isn't a gentleman not supposed to kiss and tell? Also, why are you so interested in my sex life all of a sudden?” Sam wouldn't lie, Dean’s sudden nosiness did not do wonders for his nerves. He could hear all those inner thoughts screaming at him. ‘He knows, he thinks you’re weird, he must have seen you get out of the car.’ 

“Don’t judge me, man, I haven’t gotten laid in a while. I just wanna hear a kinky story.”   
  


“But I’m in the story Dean, doesn’t that bother you?”

“Of course, but that’s why you tell me the funny, hot stuff about the girl. And avoid telling me about how you love getting your dinger wet.”

“Ew! Gross Dean!” 

“Hey! Come on, tell me. Was she hot? And no beating around the bush, tell me what she looked like this time!” 

“Fine, God, you’re insufferable,” Dean only laughed as Sam gathered his thoughts enough to lie to his brother again. 

“She… she had dark hair, and a nice face,” Dean hummed in acknowledgment, “she had hazel eyes too.” Fuck, Garrett had blue eyes, why did he say hazel? It didn’t matter, Dean didn’t know and he was always lying anyway. 

“Well, don’t get shy on me, give me some of the grit. So you got this hot brunette with hazel eyes. Did you do anything interesting or was it just run-of-the-mill stuff?” Sam could tell that Dean had done this mostly to embarrass him, which amused Dean to no end, for some reason. So Sam decided to play his game. 

“We did do something interesting actually,” Sam said with a wistful tone, remembering the moment very clearly.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Sam used a one-word acknowledgment so as to have Dean on edge and in suspense. 

“Well? What’d ya do?”

“We- you know what? I don’t know Dean, I feel like it would be kind of crude to admit it.” Sam was doing this mostly to get a rise out of Dean and get back at him a bit for trying to make him embarrassed and dig in his personal business. 

“What?! Come on Sam! I’m your brother! It’s not like I’m gonna tell anybody!” Sam could tell Dean was desperately curious at what was so dirty but could also see the glint of humor in his brother’s eye as he looked at him sideways while driving.

“Okay, fine. But you have to be cool about it.”

“Scouts honor,” Dean raised two fingers. 

Sam sighed actually finding himself a bit nervous, thinking that this may hint Dean into the fact that he wasn’t in fact with a girl today. But he spits it out nonetheless, “Well, we tried anal.” 

Dean turned his head quickly to Sam, that car swerving into the center of the road ever so slightly. “Huh,” was all that Dean responded with, looking back to the road, straightening out the car.

“That’s all you have to say?”

“What do you want me to say? I mean, I guess I have questions. How was it? Was she the one who wanted that? I don’t know man, it's kind of a different circumstance. I’ve only done it twice myself.”

“I know it’s a bit different, um, yeah, it was good. Also, she was the one who wanted it like that, not to say I wasn’t into the idea.”

Dean was nodding in understanding. 

“But you said you’ve done it before?” Sam questioned.

“Well, we really don’t need to get into that.” Dean turned a bit pink as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Uh-huh, but we needed to go into  _ my _ sex life? Come on Dean tell me the digs.  _ Was she hot? _ ” Sam asked the last bit in a mocking tone, mimicking his brother’s prior questioning. 

The rest of the ride Sam spent trying to make his brother as uncomfortable as possible to get back at him for his crude questioning. 

When they finally made it back to the motel for their second night there. Sam had spent his time looking on his computer for anything that could relate to what they had found so far but they just had too little information to go on. This didn’t stop Sam from looking until Dean literally ripped his computer away from him, demanding that he go to bed.

“Yer too damn loud with that God awful typing!” 

“I’m trying to find something Dean!”

“You can find it tomorrow then, I need sleep and so do you!” 

Sam eventually gave up and took his defeat lying face down as he fell asleep thinking about the man he had shared intimate moments with that day.

The next day they went back to the fair with one thing on their mind, work. Well, almost one thing, Sam was currently sitting in the passenger seat of the impala, missing Garrett’s car radio privileges already. Maybe he could see him at the fair today? Maybe he’d wanna go another round? 

Sam backtracked the intrusive thoughts he was getting. If he was honest with himself he rather liked the ideas his mind was supplying. He just knew that he had a job to do and if he let himself get distracted it would be the death of him. Sam couldn't help but begrudgingly look at his brother, wondering how he managed to have so many hookups without getting attached. 

“How do you do it?”   
  
“Do what?”

“Have hookups and just not worry about it later, or avoid thinking about them?” Sam felt the need to know. Dean, unfortunately, had a worried look on his face. 

“Usually, I only hook up with people I find really attractive on the first go. I try not to think too much about their personalities or how much we ‘click.’ That kind of stuff is better for dating but definitely not for hooking up.”

‘Well I already messed up on step one, didn’t I?’ Sam thought to himself looking down at his hands rested on his lap. 

“You okay Sam?” Dean had a look on his face, it was almost pained. “That’s not what you did, did you? You picked someone you clicked with.” Sam could only really sigh and nod his head. Seeing his response, Dean sighed to himself saying, “It’s alright buddy, just take some time.” 

Sam didn’t feel too great about that talk.

Entering the fair again for their second day of searching, they both made plans. Dean was going to talk to the managers instead of the ride workers and Sam was gonna try to strike up conversations with the civilians to gauge their opinions on the disappearances. Sam was always better with the empathy thing, talking to the people about their issues would be easier for him.

Going their separate ways, Sam found himself looking for relatively friendly people to talk to or just open areas he could subtly slide himself into. 

He found about one group of young adults, he asked for recommendations for the best rides. Unfortunately, they were from out of town and hadn't even heard of the disappearances. He tried talking to some people by waiting in the lines of rides. Unfortunately, on two separate occasions, a woman he managed to talk to thought he was hitting on them. 

Against Sam’s better judgment, he debates going to see Garrett again. ‘He had said he wanted to take me on the rides this time around.’ Sam fought with himself, Garrett was probably just being nice. But Sam couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore, wasn’t he allowed a bit of happiness from time to time?

Meeting up with Garrett again started off a little shy but developed the way it had when they first met. They flirted and joked with each other. Garrett showed him his “favorite rides the fair had to offer.” Which Sam felt were nauseating, but with the other man’s company, it was a little easier. They held hands on the rides when they went down and Sam was terrified he was going to break the other man's hand with his white knuckle strength as he clutched it in fear. But Garrett seemed fine like he could keep up with him.

Walking through the fair had been an out of the norm experience for Sam. It felt like a hang-out but more exciting and thrilling. 

“I’d say this was a date but I don’t think you’d wanna go there.” Garrett laughed a bit handing Sam a bottle of water as they leaned on fence posts between the tents. Sam felt embarrassed about what Garrett had said but not in a bad way. 

“To be honest, I usually hate dates but this one was nice.” Sam looked up shyly to face Garrett, who was smiling up at him with a mischievous sparkle in his eye. Sam suddenly felt horrible about the fact that he probably wasn't going to stay around very long. That his time with Garrett was temporary. 

“What wrong? You keep looking down.” Garrett had asked him.   
  
“I just feel kind of bad because I’m having a good time with you but it won’t be long before I have to leave.”

“Ah,” Garrett readjusted himself, leaning against the taller man. “So you’re gonna miss me?” Garrett teased him a little but Sam could tell the question was genuine. 

“Yeah, actually.” Sam looked down to make eye contact with the man next to him. Garrett looked at him with searching eyes. After a moment he seemed to become overwhelmed and looked away. 

“I think if you really knew who I was you wouldn’t,” Garrett said rather solemnly. 

“I doubt that.” Garrett looked up to Sam, rather surprised.

“You… you seem nice and well, it’s hard for me to put myself out there but I like you, Garrett.” Sam had meant it in the least commitment-inducing way possible, trying to just convey his interest. Sam made eye contact and interlaced his fingers with Garrett’s, even though he was afraid. How was this harder than having sex? Sam had no idea. “I know it’s been a short amount of time, but I guess I just feel like we had sort of a connection. And I’m not saying that this is going anywhere. I’m just trying to say that I feel bad because if I stayed here longer I would have liked it too.” Sam looked away from Garrett’s face, trying not to show too much grief over this stranger.

He was already regretting telling Garrett all of this. Internally, Sam knew it wasn’t just his pain over Garrett that upset him. It was that fact that this happens to them because of their lifestyle. That this will probably happen to them again in the future. Sam felt as if he was mourning the loss of someone he didn’t even get to fully know yet and that was what hurt the most. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I would have liked to see more of you to Sam.” Garrett had adorned a rather sad smile that Sam had yet to see on the man. All Sam could think at that moment was how he wished he could have the opportunity to see all of the faces Garrett made.

“But I wouldn’t worry too much, I have a feeling that we’ll see each other again soon.” 

Before Sam could ask what that meant; however, Garrett was already in the process of trying to fix the mood. Starting to pull him out from between the tents, hand in hand, and Sam didn’t even worry about anyone seeing them, even Dean.

It wasn’t very long before Garrett had to go back to work, Sam walked him to the main office for him to grab his keys. But as they approached the back door Garrett had this look of determination on his face, that felt a bit out of place.    
  
“Have you ever heard of an Alp Sam?” Garrett asked out of the blue, looking around the area as if he didn’t want to be seen or heard by anyone else.

“Uhh, no?” 

“Well, I think you’d find them really interesting.” Garrett gave Sam a look before pecking him on the lips and heading inside the building. Sam was a bit taken aback and hadn't even stepped away from the door before Dean came running around the side of the building.

“Sam! I think I found a lead!” 

Sam just about jumped a foot in the air after the fright his brother gave him. Had Dean seen him talking with Garrett, had he seen them kiss? Sam’s anxiety was getting the best of him. He started to lash out. 

“Dammnit, Dean! You just about gave me a heart attack!” Sam was holding his chest and waiting for the questions or disgust to come across his brother’s face but it didn't come. 

“Sorry man, I just got excited. I’d been looking for you for a while cuz I found something and I saw you go around the corner with that guy and I didn’t wanna lose sight of you.” Dean shrugged, seeming attentive to the case. Sam felt relief wash over him as Dean didn’t seem to have seen anything. 

“Okay, what did you find?”


	5. Chapter 5

**_This Charming Man - Chapter 5_ **

They were currently in front of the Robinsons’ family home. The lead Dean had gotten was from one of the managers complaining about a ‘nagging woman’ that kept trying to take their money away.’ 

“So their son is the one who went on the rides, right?” Sam asked expectantly. 

“Yeah, that’s what the manager said,” Dean replied as he rang the doorbell. 

The door opened to reveal a tall, thin woman with brown hair, tied in a messy bun. 

“Hello Mrs. Robinson, we’re with the insurance company to investigate your claims,” Dean spoke politely.

“They already sent people two weeks ago.” The woman had a shrill voice and a suspicious attitude. 

“We know ma'am, we’re just required to double-check for things like this. We’re afraid there have been more cases to cover recently and they wanted us to just make sure.” Sam gave her what Dean liked to call his “puppy dog eyes” in hopes she would give in. 

She squirted at them a moment before opening the door. “Alright, he’s right upstairs let me go get him.”

The four of them were sitting on the couch as they went over the prior reports. Mrs. Robinson hovering over her 15-year-old son like a hawk. 

“And you said that there were real people in costumes inside of the ride?” Sam asked, using his pen to write down the important details of what the boy told them. 

“Yeah… they looked really realistic too.” The son, who they learned was named James, had his hands twisted in his lap, looking all around the room. 

“I see,” Sam paused for a moment. He knew that with the mother hovering over, it might be hard to get any real information out of her son. “Mrs. Robinson, could you maybe get me and my colleague some water? We’ve been working all morning and haven’t had an opportunity to stop.” Sam tried for the most polite voice he could so as not to disrespect the woman in her own home. She looked sideways between the two before mumbling “sure,” before kissing her son’s head and going into the other room. 

“So James, you said in a prior report that you felt like these  _ things  _ followed you out of the ride. Can you tell us more about that?” Dean asked leaning over his crossed arms on his lap. 

“Um, they told me that I was probably just seeing things,”

“It’s okay, even just seeing things’ could be an indication of traumatic experience and might be important to the investigation. In fact, there might be a lot of things you saw that day that might be important to the investigation. Even things that might be considered weird.” Sam clicked his pen getting ready to write. 

“It’s okay kid, we’ll hear you out. You’d be surprised at the kind of stuff we hear on the daily that’s true.” Dean spoke up truthfully, making James smile a bit, which he hadn't done once since they got there.

“Okay, but there is no way this actually happened.” James took a breath, “On the ride, I didn’t actually think they were people in costumes. They looked too real and they smelled really bad.”

“What were they exactly?” Sam asked, writing down “Bad smell?” to his notes. 

“I’m not sure really, they looked,” James seemed to swallow, scratching at his arm. “they looked dead.” 

“What about these things following you at the end of the ride, what did they look like?” Dean questioned again, peeking over at Sam’s notes. 

“Those ones looked like people, but they were really short,” 

Dean nodded his head, understanding the chaos supernatural creatures like fairies inflicted. 

“B-but the ride wasn’t the thing that really scared me,” James looked more nervous now, turning around to face the other room his mother had gone into.

“Oh?” Dean questioned.

“Yeah, you just have to promise not to tell my mom I told you, she’d be furious. She thinks I’m gonna end up in a nuthouse.”

“All this is confidential, your mother doesn’t get to read it.” Sam referred to the notebook. 

James seemed to sigh, “Alright, the ride didn’t scare me that much, it was startling and gross but not super scary. It was when I got home that things got bad.” James tugged on his shirt looking behind him again. “I kept having horrible dreams about that ride for days after, I wasn’t even scared of it at first but now I can’t even go back to the fair.”

“What kind of horrible dreams?”

“Nightmares mostly, about the ride, about the fair in general. God, this is gonna sound crazy, about those stupid little people I saw in the corner of my eye.” Dean and Sam shared a look with each other. “If that wasn’t bad enough; I swear, every time I was in bed I could hear creaking around the house I’ve never heard before. Like footsteps, only quieter?”

“Do you think this could be a home intruder?” Dean asked. 

“When I’m hearing it at night, yes. When I wake up in the morning and look back on how silly it was, no.”

“Alright,” Sam leaned back on the couch, trying to get comfortable on the plastic-covered furniture. “Has anything else happened recently? It could be something small or out of the ordinary. Any cold spots or weird smells around the house?” It was unlikely to be a ghost, as whatever afflicted the boy was from the fair but it’s never bad to be certain. 

“Nothing like that, but when I’d have the dreams I’d wake up with… um, bite marks? Well, they looked like bite marks but my mom said they were just rashes.” 

Sam jotted that down, feeling a little nervous at the mention bites, “How large were these bite-like rashes, and where were they?” Sam questioned gently. 

“They were small, like bug bites, I’m not too worried about them. And they were,” James seemed to get a little shy for a moment before saying, “They were on my chest.” Dean and Sam both looked up at that, slightly uncomfortable and worried. Neither of them had ever heard of something like this before. 

“Can we get a quick look to make sure it’s nothing else?” Dean asked carefully, trying to see what they were working with. 

“U-um,” James seemed a little apprehensive, understandably. 

“It’s okay James, we’re trained for small medical exams. And we just want to look for a second, no touching. And you don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable.” Sam felt guilty when he had to lie about stuff like this but they obviously were trying to help the kid so he didn’t let it eat him up too bad.

“Okay,” James replied sighing as he started to unbutton his blue shirt. 

Getting a look at the “rashes” Sam could definitely tell that they were some sort of parasitic bite mark. What looked like little pinpricks centered around the boy’s areolas. There were also blossoming bruises all around his chest. Though they didn’t look infected nor venomous. 

Sam tried to console the boy, “I see, these are nothing to worry about, they’re jus-”

“What are you doing?!” 

The shrill voice of James’ mother came from the doorway, glasses of water in hand. Knowing how it looked with her 15-year-old son exposing his naked chest for two grown men. Sam tried to explain, “Ma’am, we were just concerned about the injuries your son might-”

“Get out!” She yelled shrilly. 

Sam and Dean practically scurried out of the furious woman’s home. 

They were currently seated at a local diner. Dean had desperately wanted to eat something hearty for lunch as they had skipped breakfast that morning. Sam just wanted an opportunity to look through what information they had found. 

“What are you looking into first?” Dean asked, taking a sip of his coke while referring to the laptop Sam currently had in front of him. 

“Just,” Sam paused for a moment clicking on the proper link, “looking into the weird bite marks we saw on that kid.” 

“Mhm,” Dean made a noise of understanding as he took a long sip from his cup. “I wasn’t the only one who noticed how weird that was, right? Like, they were-” Dean stopped for a moment, looking around the diner to ensure no one was close enough to hear their unusual conversation. “they were right on his nips.” 

“Yeah, I thought it was weird too. I don’t think we’ve seen anything like that before?” Sam worded it like a statement but used the tone of a question.

“Not something I’ve ever seen.” Dean looked down into his drink spinning the ice around a bit. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m starting to see how this might be our kind of thing. But are you sure this part ain’t... unrelated.” Dean gave his brother a look.

Sam sighed with stress over the alternative, “Can’t be certain of something like that, especially since he was asleep when it happened.” 

“Jesus,” Dean muttered under his breath. “For once, I’m hoping it was some sort of monster’s doing. At least it’s less likely to be a... rapey thing if it is.” Dean had a tight, uncomfortable look on his face. 

Sam looked up from his computer for a moment, “Agreed.” 

“Bacon Cheese Burger with a side of fries and a Greek Salad.” A waitress said as she set down their food. Sam pushed his laptop to the side, making room for his salad bowl. They both thanked her simultaneously. Dean dug into his burger almost immediately, moaning in satisfaction at the savory flavor. Sam, on the other hand, was moving his salad to the side, favoring the research on his laptop instead.    
  


“Man, you’re not even gonna take a break to eat?” 

“Burgers go cold, salads don’t. It can wait a second.” 

Dean made a distasteful noise before Sam grunted at him.

“You’re gonna starve yourself thinking like that,” Dean mumbled out with a mouth full of food. Sam made a face at him for that. 

“I’m still gonna eat. I just wanna look into something else first. I’m not getting anything on the bites yet.”

“What else you’ve got? The nightmares? Little people?” Dean laughed a bit on the last part. 

“No,” Sam typed in the creature's name. “I was given a lead by someone else.”

“And who’s someone else and what was the lead?”

“An employee at the fair told me about something called an Alp.” 

“The hell is an Alp?” 

“Not sure yet, but Garrett said I’d find it interesting,” Sam spoke subconsciously almost without thought. 

“Who’s Garrett?”

Sam looked up, surprised by the question but as he realized what he had said he restrained his facial features. Clearing his throat replied with a “Garrett is the employee I talked to at the fair.” 

“That’s a little weird,” 

“What is?” Sam got nervous for a moment thinking Dean suspected something by Sam memorizing an employee's name but Dean remained primarily focused on his burger. 

“Hm, just how a fair employee knows something deeper about this. I’m assuming an Alp is some sort of creature. So I think it’s weird that some guy just… knows about it.”

Sam swallowed his uncertainty, he didn’t wanna think about Garrett possibly being a monster. “Nah, he didn’t seem like the type.” Sam tried to speak light and off-handed.

“We’ve met plenty of people who didn't seem like the type’ who was actually very much the type’.” Dean used actual air quotes while referring to such creatures.

“Yeah, I know Dean, he just seemed… never mind.” Sam brushed it off. He didn’t want to get into the reasons he felt Garrett wasn't a monster. Partially, because Dean had a point, he didn’t know Garrett well. In fact, Garrett had more evidence stacked against him than for him. He was very open and comfortable with discussing the supernatural occurrences of the fairground. He seemed to have a strange inclination to tell Sam that they’d “see each other again soon” even though Sam was leaving. As well as the fact that he told Sam about an uncommon paranormal creature they hadn’t even heard of before. 

“I mean, he could be like us?” Dean suggested. 

“Maybe, I don’t know, now that you mention it,” Sam took a breath, rubbing his hands over his face in stress. He had to learn to accept this if it was true. “He told me about the Alps in a kind of a weird way. Like he knew about what I was doing. I feel like if he was like us he would have hit a bit more to it or just told us to get off his case.” 

Dean nodded his head, “Was he aggressive or dangerous in any way?” 

Sam couldn’t help the flood of memories from this morning. As they spent that short amount of time together, sweet and flirtatious. Yesterday, when they had shared their bodies. Garrett’s sweat-soaked chest pressed against his own, the noises of pleasure he made as Sam filled him. 

“No, he was very peaceful.” Sam’s face flushed as he pulled up the collar of his shirt self-consciously, trying to hide the dark bruising there. Luckily, Dean wasn’t paying attention to his little mannerisms. 

“Okay, so we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it if we have to.” Dean shrugs, munching on a couple of fries. 

Back at the motel that afternoon Sam found himself looking over a message Garrett had sent him through text. 

_ Thanks for the date today, it’s been a while ;)  _

Sam had felt his heartbeat accelerate when he noticed the message was from Garrett. He didn’t know how to feel about such a simple message. It was short and to the point. But Garrett knew that Sam wouldn’t be staying around long. Was he just enjoying the time they had left together like Sam? Trying not to worry too much about it, Sam sends a reply along the lines of:

_ No problem, I also haven't done this for a long time either and I had fun. _

Sam read and reread the message about ten times before sending it and getting still anxious over how it sounded. God! What was wrong with him? He had saved the world for Christ’s sake! Why was he feeling so insecure over messaging someone he liked?

“I thought you were all on board with this whole fair case thing? Now you're distracted, texting on your phone.” Dean came out of the bathroom mostly joking around but as soon as he entered Sam shut off the device and shoved it back into his pocket. Dean raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior, before smirking “Oh, I see. You’re messaging your girlfriend.” Dean was making a face that seemed to mostly be amusement.

“Shut up Dean, we’re not dating.”   
  
“Oh, so you are!” Once Dean realized he was messaging his hook up he started teasing Sam relentlessly. Even as he worked on the computer, digging through everything he could about the Alps. Dean finally stopped when Sam suggested he look through their dad’s journal for any information.

It was about two hours later when Sam was finally ready to speak, “Alright, so the Alps are this sort of Demon creatures. They’re closely related to incubus and corrupt people in their sleep.” 

“Ah, the kid with the nightmares.” 

“Exactly, and if that wasn’t bad enough, they also apparently sometimes feed on their victims in their sleep.”

Dean made a face at that, “So those hickeys all over the kids-”

“Yep, even says here that “it will drink blood from the nipples of men and young children,” ugh, gross.” 

“Poor kid. He basically got a baby vamp hanging off his tit.”    
  
Sam made a face at his brother for that. 

“What?” He asked defensively before Sam carried on, “One of their biggest characteristics is that they can shapeshift.”

“Great, so they could be anybody.”

Sam swallowed nervously, trying not to think of Garrett, “I guess,” 

Falling asleep for their third night at the motel had not been easy for Sam. He felt good about how far they were in the case. But felt terrible over the implication of Garrett’s involvement. He didn’t seem like an Alp, nor any kind of monster Sam had come across. Sam liked to pride himself that he was able to pick out monsters. They felt cold and distant, not entirely whole if that made sense. But that wasn’t how he felt with Garrett at all. Garrett had made him feel warm and safe. Made him want to stay longer and take risks. But maybe that was the trick? How could he have been so blind? Of course, a creature related to a shapeshifting incubus would be able to lure Sam in and make him unsuspicious. It was there from the start. The strange familiar feeling he got around him, the flirty behavior. It would make sense if it was all set up to get him on his good side. But why had Garrett helped him? Sam didn’t know. He fell asleep that late that night due to exhaustion and confusion.

The next day was horribly depressing for Sam as Dean had encouraged him to try and get some information out of the stranger who led them on the right path to figuring out their monster. 

“Expect the worst and you might be pleasantly surprised,” Dean said offhandedly. 

“Thanks, that makes me feel better,” Sam said sarcastically.

“Hey come on, I’m just trying to look at the bright side.” 

“The bright side of thinking the worst? That’s an enigma if I’ve ever heard one.” 

“Shut up!” 

Sam was conflicted over wanting to be the one to confront Garrett. He didn't wanna be the one who had to hurt the man if it came down to it. But he also didn’t want Dean to do this, simply for the sake of just knowing first, for being the one to maybe hear it from Garrett himself. 

Sam still secretly hoped that Garrett was just a normal guy with weird knowledge or maybe even a hunter. But he knew how often that happened. When was weird stuff they encountered ever just nothing? 

“It’ll be fine, just use the cross if he comes at ya. That’s what the lore said right? Crosses?” 

“Yes Dean, that’s how we repel them. Along with… lemons?” 

“What?” 

“Yeah, you can shove a lemon in their mouths while they rest. Apparently, that does a number on them.” Sam was mostly cracking jokes with the strange lore, “I don’t know how well that’s gonna work. I think I’ll just stick with the cross.” Dean made a face at the lemon comments but just nodded when he decided to stick with the cross. 

“Just be careful and just call me for backup if things head south. You know what to do when we don’t know how to kill something, the one thing that always works,” They both pause for a moment before saying “Beheading.” at the same time. 

Sam entered the fair to find Garrett, their only lead in this dry and unfamiliar case. 

“Your third day back. I’m starting to think you’re stalking me, Sam.” A friendly voice startled him from behind. 

“Jesus!” Sam jumped a bit at the startling encounter. 

“You’re so high strung. I should work out your kinks with a massage sometime.” Garrett gave Sam a saucy wink as he started rubbing circles with his thumbs into Sam's forearm. Sam tried really hard not to focus on how good that felt. 

“Garrett, I need to talk to you about something.” Sam had a serious look on his face with a tone to match. Causing Garrett’s expression to change very quickly, a look of concern coming over his face. “What’s wrong?” Sam tried not to feel guilty at just how human and innocent that reaction was. He still had to be sure. 

“Nothing, I just wanna talk with you about something in private.” Sam looked around the fair, settling for the same spot they had been yesterday, in between the tents. 

Nervously leaning against opposing support beams between the tents Sam practically twiddled his thumbs trying to find the right way to ask these questions. Just in case Garrett was just a regular guy and he completely ruined any and all chances of seeing him like this again. 

“So why’d you want me back here?” Garrett tried to joke but fell flat as the tension was too high. 

“Just wanted to thank you for the information you gave me yesterday.” Perfect, this would give Garrett the opportunity to say if he was a hunter. 

“Oh, No problem. Do you, uh, do you think you can fix it?”

“I’ve never seen something like that before but I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” Sam smiled a bit before remembering what he was here for.

“Garrett… don’t you think it’s a bit weird for a young fair employee like yourself to just know about stuff like that?” 

“I don’t know what you mean,”

“Me and my brother have been doing this for a long time, but not once have we ever heard of this thing before. And then suddenly, there you are. With the exact answer, we need. Now tell me, how is that?”   
  


“It really wasn’t much, I made a guess,” 

“But how did you even learn about this kind of thing?”   
  
“Just picked it up, here and there,” Garrett was starting to drift off, being very avoidant of any and all questioning and Sam was starting to get frustrated. 

“Garrett, I know.”

Garrett subtly swallowed, “Know what?” 

“I know you’re not who you say you are.” Sam kept his voice steady but cold. 

Logically he knew this was the right thing to do. But looking into Garrett’s scared, nervous eyes made him want to stop everything and just pretend that there wasn’t a problem. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Garrett had a light chuckle trying to ease the mood. 

“Don’t play dumb!” Sam was starting to get angry. The more Garrett looked at him like that, the more he regretted his decision to go through with this. Intellectually, he knew that this had to be some sort of dark magic, something influencing his thoughts and feelings. 

“I don’t know who or what you are but I know you’ve been lying to me,” Sam’s voice shook a bit before rubbing a hand over his mouth, getting quiet, “so please, please tell me the truth.” this was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. He truly felt Garrett was innocent but he knew better. 

Garrett’s eyes traced over his face, looking so closely as if peering into every thought and emotion that went over Sam’s face. 

Garrett sighed deeply before saying, “Fine, you got me! But I’m not the only one, am I?” 

Sam was a bit taken aback for a moment, at Garrett’s angry expression, at his forceful, accusatory tone. 

“You said you 're a mechanic?” Garrett asked, shoving his hand into Sam’s jacket pocket. Pulling out his fake FBI badge. 

“So you’re really Clint Eastwood?” Garrett asked in a scoffing tone after looking at the badge. Sam knew he should have looked at the name before taking it. Dean was getting a little too comfortable with the references. 

“That’s not the same thing-” Sam tried to protest.   
  
“Oh really? Because I’d say that you and your brother being the only ones allowed to lie about your identity is pretty hypocritical.” Garrett crossed his arms over his chest, “Wouldn’t you agree, Sam Winchester?” Time seemed to slow down significantly as the tension grew thickener.

“How do you know my name?” Sam knew they were well known. This didn’t clear up options much, this guy could be a hunter to a demon or anything in between. Everybody had heard of them at some point.

“I could just lie to you again by telling you that your popularity precedes you. But that’s not the case. You, me, we’ve met kid.” 

The nickname startled something in Sam, sending waves of the recognition he had when they first met. That familiar feeling drew Sam to Garrett in the first place. His voice sounds so similar to-

“I don’t know you, what are you?” Sam instantly assumed if they had met before this being must have taken a different form at the time.

“More like who,” Garrett said before his face underwent a transformation. Slight shift of facile bone. Skin and lips changing color and shape. Height shrinking ever so slightly. His short black hair becoming longer and lighter. His eyes, his eyes were the most shocking for Sam, because it was the thing that gave away who this was first. That hazel shade, that glistening golden.

“Gabriel?!” 


	6. Chapter 6

“Y-you! It can't be you, you’re dead!” Sam was taken aback, he wouldn’t lie. He had seen family, friends, and others come back from the dead so many times that you’d think he would have gotten used to it by now.

“Surprise!”

“No! You can’t just- and then you- but we-! Ughh!” Sam kept interrupting himself, his mind going too fast for his mouth to express. Gabriel had been gone for quite a while and it also didn’t help that Sam thought for so long that Gabriel had died trying to save them. That guilt had always weighed on Sam more than he’d like to admit.

“Woah, calm down buddy!” Gabriel's eye’s dared to show a sign of concern when Sam felt so tricked and deceived. 

“Don’t call me buddy!” Sam panted out, “After I had my dick in your ass yesterday!” Gabriel looked a bit taken aback by this before schooling his emotions and walking forward to stand closer to Sam. He had to look up slightly to make eye contact. 

“I was trying to help you out with the Alp thing. I didn’t think you’d-” 

“Was this just some joke to you?! Was this just some sort of cruel prank?!” Sam was furious, he felt his eyes water a bit from the overwhelming emotions.

“What!? No!” 

“Really? Cuz It sure seems like one to me.” Sam looked into Gabriel’s eyes coldly, the archangel stepped back. 

“You, you let me,” Sam took a breath, “Be honest, was that even you? When we,” Sam let himself trail off looking to the side, not wanting to look Gabriel in the eyes. 

“Yes.” 

Sam didn’t know why he released a breath over that. Maybe it was the fact that Sam didn’t like the idea of Gabriel using a fake person and watching him fuck someone from across the room like some sick voyeuristic entertainment. 

“I had sex with you, Sam. That wasn’t fake.”   
  
“Why?” Sam controlled his voice, sounding almost distant and he repressed his anger and sadness. “To make a joke out of me? To have blackmail? Or was it just to see if you could?” Sam narrowed his eyes at the shorter man. 

Gabriel had an emotion as his eyes suspiciously close to hurt, “I did not do this for a prank Sam.” Gabriel spoke very boldly, with no hesitation. It took Sam by surprise. “I wasn’t planning to do that with you. I wasn’t even planning to get involved with you two at all.” Gabriel seemed to take a deep breath, looking away to watch the people walk by the tents, oblivious to the terribly stressful augment that was taking place. 

“Then why?”

Gabriel looked into his eyes.

“Why did you do it?” Sam spoke barely above a whisper. He distinctly felt fear waiting for Gabriel’s answer. 

“I’m attracted to you, Sam. I wanted to and I can tell, that you wanted to too.” Gabriel stood his ground with this. 

Sam didn't know how to feel about this. Yes, he was very attracted to Gabriel. Hell, it was the familiarity of him that had drawn Sam to his disguised form in the first place. Even the first time they met Sam knew he wanted to see what the man had to offer. But deep down Sam knew that wasn’t it, he liked Gabriel when they first met, wanted to know him more. At least with the identity of Garrett Sam could say Gabriel was faking his behavior to get close to him. But Sam knew deep down that it wasn’t true. 

“I did, but you, putting on another skin, pretending to be someone else,” Sam squeezed his hands into fists. “I don’t understand, why didn’t you just tell me it was you? Especially after how close we got?” Sam was angry but mostly his sadness was coming out. Almost morning that normal fantasy of seeing himself dating someone he liked. 

“If I just popped up with a, “Hey, by the way, before we have sex, it’s me, Gabriel. You know, the guy who died a while ago?” not exactly the most seductive thing you wanna hear before sex.” Sam made a face at him. “Yeah, If you knew it was me you probably wouldn’t have had sex with me either, there’s also that part.” Sam didn’t say anything at that. Not sure whether to agree or disagree. Of course, he found Gabriel attractive and would have gladly had sex with him at a better time but right after discovering he had faked his death was not a better time. 

Sam realized that he had been so distracted by the violating feelings of his sexual encounter. That he had forgotten to ask about all the other important parts of this engagement. 

“This whole fair business is you then?! Trying to start up more trouble?!”   
  
“No! I swear! I was just observing what was going on until you two arrived.”

“Why would you wait around for us?”   
  
“I’ve been watching you two occasionally. I wanted to see progress.”

“And you didn’t think to help?” Before Gabriel could answer Sam was already talking over him again. “Why did you fake your death then?” Sam was still distraught over the deception, the fact that his first time with a man was built on lies. 

“I had to get away! The crap that surrounds my family is ridiculous! Do you know the kind of chaos that’s up there every time they throw a fit?! It’s. bad.” 

Sam felt like he was gonna lose it. He had to deal with all his family's crap and then some. Then Gabriel just got to walk away from all of his problems? It wasn’t fair. 

“You can’t just keep running from your problems and taking trouble with you wherever you go!” Gabriel rolled his eyes and Sam saw red. “How could you just go around so carelessly? How many people have you tricked into sleeping with you like that? How many people’s first times have you taken?” Gabriel looked up at him strangely for a minute before anger seemed to fill the smaller man. ‘Shit,’ Sam hadn’t meant to show how much that act really bothered him. He was just gonna bottle it up for a while until it all flowed over. But unfortunately, his bottle was already brimming. 

“I don’t do this ever Sam! I don’t trick or influence people. If they’re attracted to me, we sleep together. And even that doesn’t happen often!” 

Sam scoffed, “I doubt that.”    
  
Gabriel seemed to bristol at this. Sam wouldn’t lie, he was a bit curious to know why this bothered the angel so much. He would have thought Gabriel was very sex savvy and positive. But it seemed that he was trying to hide his numbers or didn’t have sex that often. 

“You’re such an ass! For your information, I usually just stick to my illusions! Easier that way, they don’t cause so much of a fuss about it!” Sam scoffed, anger fueling him forward. “I don’t even know whether to count those or not! But you sure have revealed a different side of yourself today,” Sam crossed his arms over his chest. Gabriel looked confused for a moment, “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“The first time we met you, as the janitor. You bragged about how much sex you were having.” 

Gabriel's eyes widened, he seemed to think for a moment, searching through Sam’s eyes before sighing, “You deserve to know.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I wasn’t having lots of sex Sam. I had been around with my illusions more often than not but it’s like trying to tickle yourself. No surprise, every action is thought out and I know what to expect from them. They’re like walking, talking sex dolls.” Sam winced at the creepy thought, “I’ve been around a few times with a couple of pagan gods, humans less often. But on that day that I’d met you, I hadn’t had sex with a living being in a long time.” Gabriel shrugged a bit as he continued. 

“Why is this important to me?”   
  


“Other than the fact that you told me I lay around non-stop without a care and I’m proving you wrong? Well, that’s important but there is more, just wait.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest. Waiting for Gabriel’s main point. “I might not have had sex very often but there was someone I met when you guys showed up to the college looking for me, unknowingly but that’s not relevant.” Gabriel was running his hands through his hair to push it out of his face. Sam tried not to get distracted by that. “This person was beautiful and kind and we… we had a connection.” Sam was feeling his gut twist from hearing Gabriel talking about someone else like this. “That was the first human I had sex within… what? About 800 years?.” Gabriel seemed to pause for a moment, breathing deeply. “Do you know who that was Sam? Who I met at the college?” Sam shook his head, quietly saying “no,” Gabriel had a sad smile and a pained look in his eyes. 

“It was you.” 

There was a long silence as Sam absorbed what Gabriel had told him.    
  
“What?”

“It was you, Sam. I had sex with you when we met at the college.” 

Sam blinked once, twice. 

“That’s impossible. I would have remembered something like that.” Sam let out a nervous laugh. Gabriel remanded silent. “Gabriel, I would have remembered something like that, right?”

The shorter man sighed leaning back against the support beam. “You came to my apartment to question me. You were trying to get information about the deaths at the school. I knew that it wouldn’t be long before you and your brother found me out.” 

Sam remembered going to Gabriel’s apartment and a brief conversation. 

“I offered you a drink because I was hoping I could loosen you up a bit and talk to you about, well, yourself. I knew who you two were from the beginning. I wanted to see the legends for myself.” Gabriel laughed a bit, Sam tried to relax more into the story but couldn’t help the tension that lingered in him as Gabriel was telling him a story about himself that he didn’t remember. “We talked about what I had seen, what I knew about the deaths. I lied of course, but you know that now. We started off with you asking me a lot of questions but as the evening moved on and you drank more you started answering some of my questions about you.” Gabriel made eye contact with Sam, probably to see if he had any recollection of this. 

“So I was drunk? That must be why I can’t remember any of it.”

“Afraid not, you didn’t remember having a hangover the next day, did you?”

Sam shook his head, he didn’t. 

“Well, we connected as the night went on. You told me a lot of things... a lot of personal things.”

Sam felt his face heat with embarrassment and shame over his supposed drunken actions.

“You started to come onto me a bit. I won’t lie.”   
  


Sam looked to Gabriel’s face for a sign of trickery or joke but there was none.

“I gave in. That was my bad. I probably shouldn't have gone with it but I was in the  _ heat of the moment _ ! How could you blame me?!” 

Sam felt a shock of recognition at the phrase. 

“You… you used that song because,” Sam sighed, remembering the lyrics to that song that tortured him. The choice made a bit more sense now. Sam hadn’t realized how poetic Gabriel could be. 

“I still don’t understand. Why can’t I remember any of this?” 

“Because I didn’t want you to.”

“You took away my memories?!” Sam started to become enraged. As if doing all this wasn’t bad enough.

“No! I can’t “take away” your memories. I can only hide them from your view.” 

“Why would you do this?” Sam’s voice shook a bit with sadness? Anger? He wasn’t sure.

“I thought you would rather forget about fucking the monster you were supposed to kill.”

“That’s absolutely not what I would have wanted!”   
  
“Well, good to know that now,” Gabriel spoke with sarcasm. 

“Give them back,”   
  
“I told you I didn’t take them-”   
  
“Reveal them! Take them out of hiding! Whatever it is you have to do, do it-!”   
  
Sam was suddenly hit with a shock wave of memories. As for sights, sounds, and smells all assaulted his senses. He felt the heat, the passions, the bond that he had even back then. Sam now understood why he always felt so weirdly about Gabriel. That connection made no sense for never talking to the guy. It was because he had, it was just locked away somewhere.

As Sam finally opened his eyes, taking in the outdoor lighting felt like too much, he hoped that it looked like the reason for his eyes watering. 

“I need to go.” Sam started to leave the alleyway between the tents.

“Sam wait!”

“I need to go Gabriel!”

Gabriel stood still and quiet and Sam left to go find his brother. 

Dean had asked his quiet brother plenty of questions about what had happened. Sam answered as much as he could. He told Dean about Gabriel, how he was the employee. How he didn’t have anything to do with the disappearances. That he had been at the fair to keep an eye out on them. Sam did not tell Dean about his lost memories of sleeping with Gabriel. Nor of the deep conversations they had before that which lead to their strange unspoken bond in the first place. 

“Why didn’t he help us out with the Alps?”

“He already told us about what we were hunting. He just fucked off before I could ask him to.”

“He doesn't really seem like the type to help with those kinds of things anyway.”

Dean had noticed that his conversation with the archangel had worn him out. Convincing Sam that he needed a drink after dealing with that. 

Sam had agreed. 

Arriving at the bar had been a bit of a headache for Sam. Dealing with a noisy, crowded room, full of half-drunk young people was not doing wonders for his mood.    
  
“Come on, loosen up, why don't ya?” Dean had to yell a bit over the loud music that was now playing in the bar. 

When they had first arrived, the evening was quiet but as the sky became darker the number of people entering the bar grew.

“I don’t know Dean. I think we should still be looking for the Alps. Gar-Gabriel was our only lead.”

“So?”   
  


“So, now we’re back at square one and we don’t have any other leads.” 

Dean shook his head at his overly concerned brother.    
  
“You’ve been working nonstop for the past couple of days and stressing out over a conversation with a guy we thought was dead a couple of hours ago. I think you deserve a break. You’re not gonna find anything if you’re stressed out over other shit.”    
  
Sam shook his head looking back down at a book he had brought to look through shapeshifter theories. Trying to see if they could pinpoint another suspect. 

“What about that girl you hooked up with the other night?” 

Sam looked up confused for a moment, before remembering that Dean was actually, unknowingly talking about Garrett, now known to be Gabriel. Sam still didn’t know what to believe about Gabriel's claims of having no ulterior motive. Though out of all the angels they’ve met, Gabriel seems the most willing to do impulsive things for pleasure and simple enjoyment. Part of Sam enjoyed the concept but another of him despised it. Why had Gabriel done those things with him so carelessly? If it was just open and honest sex, it wouldn’t have been an issue. But the fact that Gabriel had lied about who he was and hid Sam’s memories from him. Sam had found this to be the most violating part. ‘At least he told me.’ Sam had a quiet involuntary thought. ‘No, he did the bare minimum.’ 

“She’s not at this bar.” 

“Never mind, you probably need to get your mind off her anyway. What about any of the other beauties here, huh?”

“Dean, you know I don’t like casual hookups.”   
  
“That didn’t stop you the other day did it?”   
  
“Maybe, but that stopped feeling so casual after a while.” 

Dean frowned at that, sighing he said “Look man, do it or don’t, but please, just try to get your mind off all of this. We need your head clear for when we finally do hunt down these sons of bitches!” Dean smacked the side of his shoulder as he walked off the go grab them some drinks from the bar.

Sipping at his beer felt like the biggest waste of time in the world. Just avoiding thinking about all of this was impossible so Sam zoned out and let his mind run free as Dean went to go take advantage of the dancing hard in front of him. 

Sam started having thoughts about the past, reliving what had happened with Gabriel over and over again. His first time with a man was Gabriel, his original face, he had even said that his name was Gabriel when talking to Sam that night. But Gabriel had become such a common name, he didn’t think anything of it. Gabriel wasn’t lying about the connection he felt. They had passionate sex with each other and Sam didn’t even know it until now. Not to mention all of their conversations after they started drinking and the morning after. They had fallen asleep together just like the last time, except he spent the night. Gabriel woke Sam up that morning by stroking his back as he whispered to him that Sam was a great person and wanted to see more of him. Sam wasn’t sure about how much hunting he was going to be doing at the time and let himself fantasize about taking this janitor out on a date. That’s when Sam suspected the memories cut off. 

Sam tried sectioning out the memories that were hidden and those that he had always had. He knew he was attracted to Gabriel, he had always known that. He had always just hoped that the angel couldn’t tell and the weird long looks he would give him were not because of that. 

Gabriel’s death, more like disappearance, had upset him to a deeper level than he ever wanted to examine. This guy was an asshole. Pranked them, pulled shit over their eyes, and even killed Dean over and over just to prove a point. Dean didn’t seem to take it heart but he didn’t remember, Sam still had to deal with that. But they had bonded over family issues that night. That must be the strange connection Sam feels for him, that pull, that tugging sensation in his chest. 

When he did fake his death, he left that parody Casa Erotica film that had an informational message about how to defeat Lucifer. Sam wouldn’t lie, he was curious. He wanted to know if the entire film was played out. Sam had already seen a bit of it with his brother but he wanted to know how far it went without his brother being around. So he did. It was in his computer after all and that was where he left it until they reached their next motel for that night and Dean went out on a food run. Sam had watched it curiously at first, trying not to have his eyes water at the thought of this angel's death. But seeing his face talking so friendly and kind to him made him a bit depressed. It was a bit easier to avoid those thoughts of death when he started having sex with this porn star though. While watching the film Sam got hard. He had contemplated all of 10 seconds before his hand flew into his pants as he started to touch himself. He convinced himself that it was okay because it was basically just like any other regular porn he'd watched before. Just, with somebody, he knew staring in it. Trying to not think about how all of his attention was on the male performer and how that performer was in fact, Gabriel. 

It didn’t help that the Casa Erotica was a relatively well-filmed production. Having largely panned shots over Gabriel’s body as it intertwined with the woman beneath him. His form was slightly soft around the middle but Sam could tell he had a lot of muscle under all of it too. Looking very sturdy and strong. Especially as he made gyrations and thrusts into the woman below him. Sam couldn’t help but wish he was the one running his hands down Gabriel’s sweat sheened body. Though he wouldn’t have admitted it at the time, the thought of switching places with that woman sounded exciting to Sam. 

Coming out of his thoughts and focusing on reality, Sam looked down to see his stiff erection pressed tightly against the inside of his jeans. “Dammit.” Even now, with Sam angry and disappointed in Gabriel, he still aroused him. Sam felt a deep pit in his stomach consume him as he chugged down the rest of his drink, walking to the bar to grab another.

He still felt his cock twitch in his pants at the thought of Gabriel underneath him like that. Taking him in so nicely with long even thrusts. God, the noises he made when Sam leaned back ever so slightly to reach his prostate. It really sounded like the voice of an angel. 

Sam suddenly felt anger, he was mad at Gabriel, he didn’t need him for this. He had been doing things on his own for years. In fact, he really didn’t need to do this with men either. That would probably only complicate things in his life and his relationship with his brother. He was going to prove it, he was going to make a point to everyone, his brother, Gabriel, and most importantly, himself. 

Sliding onto the dance floor in a drunken haze of bad decisions, Sam decided he would take his brother's advice. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has brief descriptions of oral sex. If this is something you do not want to see, please do not read.

**_This Charming Man - Chapter 7_ **

He decided to pick up a girl he was simply physically attracted to. He didn’t want to have a repeat of chemistry that he had like the last time. 

They were currently violently kissing in the family bathroom of the bar as she reached up for him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, and ripped him down to press their mouths together again. She started to rub the front of her body against Sam, probably feeling his erection through his pants. This caused her to start grinding into him sporadically. Sam started to get frustrated by the lack of sensations he was getting from this kiss and the friction. 

Luckily, she started to do something different by biting on his neck far too ruffly and all he could think was how Gabriel hadn’t done it like that. That thought just ended up angering him more causing him to groan out in pain and distress as she pulled away, looking at the older bruises on his neck, smirking. 

“Been around haven’t we?” She asked him, her voice was high pitched and slightly slurred. She was a tall woman with blonde hair. She seemed to know what she was doing as she kneeled in front of Sam. Unzipping him from his pants Sam felt her grasp him with her cold hands making him shudder uncomfortably. He felt her slip on a condom, which he was grateful for as he had been a little drunk and unable to remember to do that. So caught up with distracting himself.

She attempted to take his cock down in one go, which was proving to be more difficult than she clearly expected. As she kept gagging on it. Sam felt empathetic as he had understood the struggle of such a practice. Though her drunken state made her far too uncareful with such a sensitive organ. As her teeth kept grazing the skin of his penis far too hard. 

“Ow,”    
  
Sam had tried to hold back his reaction to the last one but she had sucked him in too fast and on the release his cock had scraped one of her teeth. Luckily, she didn’t seem to hear him. 

Sam tried to close his eyes and enjoy the sensations but unfortunately, his brain kept reminding him of why he was doing this in the first place. Gabriel. To which half his thoughts were of Gabriel being disappointed or upset that he had done this, to the other half conceptualizing images of Gabriel doing this to him instead. All Sam’s memories of Gabriel as a lover were so much softer and gentler than what the woman below him was giving him now. Envisioning those soft lips around his cock and the gentle sway of his head as he eased into taking Sam’s dick all the way down made Sam melt with pleasure. But he didn’t want to think about Gabriel right now, he was angry with him and he was trying to prove he didn’t need him. Unfortunately, every time he tried to focus on the woman below him he started to grow soft as her hard nature and ruff dominance were not doing wonders for Sam. 

Sam tried getting off to the idea of coming on this woman's face, her breasts, in her mouth. But nothing seemed to be working. The longer he avoided thinking about the archangel the softer he became. Until he was only half-mast and the woman was desperately trying to keep him hard. He suddenly felt bad for her troubles. 

“Hey, uh, can we stop?”    
  
The woman pulled away looking confused.

“I’m sorry, I think I’m too drunk.” Sam tried to lighten the mood with a soft chuckle at the end. “You’re very beautiful though. Thank you for what you’ve done.” Sam pulled the condom off his half-soft cock as he started to fold himself back into his pants. She stood up very quickly with an angered look on her face as she purposely bumped shoulders with him on the way out in a huff. 

Leaving the bathroom, Dean was not too far from the outside, apparently having seen part of the scene as they left the bathroom. Dean let out a low whistle at him. 

“Usually, I’m the one doing that.” He joked a bit.

“What? Hooking up? Or making women upset?”   
  


Dean smirked while taking a sip of his drink, “Both.” 

Their way back to the motel had been full of awkward jokes and Dean trying to make a crack about how not every girl takes to Sam the way the first one did. 

Getting back to the motel, Sam entered with even more concerns than he had left with. Trying to distract himself hadn't worked. And here he sat, eating out of a plastic salad container from the grocery store. Worrying over not having any leads on this case and the fact that he was surely too drunk to get any real work done. As he kept stabbing his fork into the mass of greens far too hard, he swayed in his seat lightly. Luckily, Dean had been far more careful about his alcohol consumption tonight than Sam was. Which was usually reversed, but Dean probably suspected that Sam needed this more. 

Dean was laying on his bed, sharpening a bowie knife as he watched some TV drama about a doctor's facility. 

Sam was letting himself become distracted by the television in a drunken haze just as a knock came to the front door. 

The brothers looked at each other for a moment, trying to gauge the situation. They never got visitors, especially ones they didn't expect. 

The bed made a soft creaking noise as Dean got up from it. Grabbing a gun from the bag laying at the end of his bed, he motioned for Sam to open the door. As they both got into position, Dean standing in one of the far corners of the room, gun aimed at the door. Sam with the devil’s knife firmly in grasp as he stood behind it, opening it slowly. 

Seeing who it was Sam let out a relieved breath.

“What are you doing here?” He spoke slightly slurred with an irritated tone. 

“I wanted to apologize properly about before.” Gabriel stood with a tense posture, arms crossed over his chest. Sam suddenly felt nervous that Gabriel would say something about “before” that might give a hint to Dean about what “before” was. 

“We’ll talk about it later.” Sam had said swiftly while grabbing Gabriel by the shoulder and yanking him into the room. Gabriel looked at least a little content that he had a chance to fix things. 

Seeing who it was properly, Dean put his gun down but did not look any less distressed or displeased.    
  


“What’s he doin’ here?” Dean asked, throwing his gun back on top of his bag as he carelessly flopped onto the mattress again, attention diverting straight back to his show. 

“I’m gonna help you guys out with the Alp.” 

“Why? You’ve never felt so inclined to get hands-on before.” Sam spoke sharply, still very much upset with the angel. 

“Well, I’m having a change of heart.” 

Sam only lightly scoffed as a response, flopping back into his chair, going back to his salad. 

“How’d you even find us?” Sam was curious, knowing the sigils they had carved into their bones would ward them from angel eyes. 

Gabriel spoke under his breath for a moment trying to remain subtle. “That paper you gave me was a business card for the hotel. Your car’s parked right outside too, pretty big give away.” 

“What card-?” Sam started to question before remembering he gave his phone number to who he thought was Garrett. “Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Gabriel responded, taking a moment to examine the room's energy.

“You’re drunk, aren't you?” 

“I only had a bit, I’m still focused enough to work.” Sam lied.

Gabriel frowned, staring at him for a long moment. Sam hoped that he couldn’t tell how much he drank or that fact that he tried to hook up with someone else. But by the looks of it, he could. 

“Here,” Gabriel said as he touched the side of Sam's head. The larger man flinched away in surprise. But noticed that his haze started to dissipate. 

“Did you just… make me sober?” Sam asked, a little confused. 

Gabriel sighed, “Yep. What’s up with that anyway?” Gabriel turned his head to look at Dean, “Isn’t that usually your thing?” 

Dean looked up from the TV making a bit of a face. “Yeah, but he looked like he needed it more tonight.” 

Gabriel looked uncomfortable and sad for a moment before masking his expressions. He didn’t know how much Dean knew about this after all. 

As Sam's haze started to clear he put his salad down, taking a swig of water. “How are you gonna help us anyway? You know how to find them or something?”

Gabriel sighed, “No, not yet at least. These things have been around for a while. I think they’ve found a way to ward themselves individually.” 

“So what help are you to us then?” Dean asked without thought. Even Sam felt a little bad for the blunt questioning. 

“Hellooo, I’m still an Archangel, remember? I can still do a whole lot.” Gabriel sighed putting his hands on his hips as he leaned back. Sam could see his stomach stick out over his pants ever so slightly. His shirt pulled taut over his stomach as he stretched back, showing a slight roundness to his middle. His slightly rounded chest muscles twitched as he rolled his shoulders back. Sam found himself staring at the shorter man’s shape, hungrily looking at the way his form bent and swelled in all the right places. “I worked at that fair for over two months. I know the ins and outs of that place. And I knew the Alp was the one behind the disappearances. I just wasn’t too interested in finding the direct culprit until you two numbnuts came around looking for it.” Gabriel’s eyes trained back onto Sam. Gabriel noticed immediately that Sam was staring at his body, particularly his midsection. This made him quickly leaned forward again, adjusting his leather jacket over himself very subtly, as if to appear that he was just adjusting his clothes. But Sam knew better. He had made Gabriel uncomfortable. 

Sam felt a bit bad for checking him out at a moment like this. As he was still feeling the effects of the alcohol that had yet to leave his body. He found himself a little curious as to why Gabriel was being so shy though. They had sex twice already, once in this form. And he had admitted to being attracted to Sam. Sam didn’t see the issue even if he was checking him out. Though maybe now was a bad time? 

“Fine. Guess we're running a little dry now anyway. You were our only lead.” Dean spoke without looking up at either of them, still giving half his attention to the TV and the knife he had gone back to sharpening. Gabriel laughed a bit at that before seeing Sam’s serious expression and cutting it off. His eyes trailed down Sam’s neck a bit before a confused look crossed his face. 

“What’s that on your neck?” 

Sam was about ready to throw punches, as Gabriel knew exactly what was on his neck as he was the one to give it to him. 

“His girlfriend’s giving him hickeys.” Dean made a joking remark not looking up from his TV show. 

“Girlfriend?”

“Yeah, he hooked up with some chick apparently, finally, am I right?” 

Gabriel looked a bit confused for a second before realizing he was that “chick.” Smirking mischievously, Gabriel laughed a bit, “Bout time I’d say, need to get yourself some time to time. Am I right Samwise?” 

Sam sat there with red cheeks over this ridiculous conversion and the inside jokes and references that flew right over Dean’s head. “Don’t call me that,” Sam mumbled under his breath. 

Gabriel’s face slackened a bit, getting more serious again. “But no, I’m not talking about the normal ones. I mean that one,” Gabriel indicated with his finger, “It looks… painful?” Gabriel seemed to be trying to find the words as he turned his head. Trying to get a better look at the thing that apparently wasn’t a “normal” hickey. 

Sam groaned internally, remembering the girl at the bar had bitten him far too ruff. “Hold on,” he mumbled, standing up to go look in the mirror. Looking at it fully, Sam saw newer bruises surrounding what looked like little pinpricks centered around a larger puncture wound.

“Crap.”


End file.
